Différents
by Gleekimous
Summary: Et si lors de leurs vacances d'été, les New Direction étaient confrontés à une expérience hors du commun ? De grands pouvoirs impliquent de grandes responsabilités… Facilité ou souffrance ? Mal ou bien, il va falloir choisir son camp.
1. Prologue

Différent : Prologue.

**Bonjour bonjour ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic ! Je sais que ce n'est pas responsable car je n'ai pas fini les autres (d'ailleurs elles sont en pause, je ne les abandonne pas) mais j'ai eu cette idée là et franchement, ce serait bête de passer à côté car pour une fois, je suis assez fière de moi !**

**C'est une fic sur tous les ND mais avec plus Faberritana + Puck que j'aime vraiment beaucoup comme personnage ! **

**Bon fini le blabla, Glee ne m'appartient pas, malheureusement. Bonne lecture et rendez vous en bas !**

* * *

_Et si lors de leurs vacances d'été, les New Direction étaient confrontés à une expérience hors du commun ? De grands pouvoirs impliquent de grandes responsabilités… Facilité ou souffrance ? Mal ou bien, il va falloir choisir son camp._

* * *

La nuit venait de tomber, une nuit claire, sans nuages, sans vent, quelques étoiles commençaient à apparaître dans le ciel, venant tenir compagnie à la lune, belle, ronde, lumineuse. Tout était calme, c'était une belle nuit de mars. Le parking du lycée McKinley était désert à cette heure-là, enfin, il l'était habituellement.

Quinn sursauta.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Un éclair perturba la tranquillité ambiante, un éclair lumineux, puissant, mais étrangement silencieux.

Quinn roula à terre, poussant un grognement de douleur quand son corps toucha le sol, évitant de peu cet étrange éclair. Elle courut jusqu'au parc le plus proche, priant pour ne pas faire trop de bruit, serrant sa croix autour de son cou avec force. Elle espéra qu'il était seul, qu'ELLE n'était pas avec eux.

Essoufflée, elle s'apposa contre un arbre, regardant avec affolement tout autour d'elle, le vent ne s'était pas levé, pourtant elle sentit une brise sur son visage, les feuilles des arbres autour d'elle bougeaient dans un bruissement inquiétant, surnaturel, elle trembla de tout son corps et elle détestait ça.

Elle le sentait, il s'approchait. Elle se maudit d'avoir une odeur aussi reconnaissable, elle se maudit aussi d'être tombée dans ce piège aussi prévisible. Depuis quand était-elle devenue aussi naïve ? Aussi bête ?

Elle connaissait la réponse à la question, depuis qu'elle l'avait perdu, depuis qu'elle avait failli à sa promesse.

Elle entendit un craquement à sa droite, puis un autre à sa gauche, elle se retint de justesse de ne pas jurer, il n'était pas seul.

Elle allait mourir, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Alors elle décida de se battre, autant mourir avec un certain panache, elle était sûre que Santana l'aurait approuvé alors que Kurt aurait secoué la tête avec son petit sourire amusé.

Penser à eux lui faisait du bien, cela lui donnait de la force, la force de courir vers le bruit à sa gauche, elle traversa le buisson touffu qui se trouvait entre elle et la source du craquement, s'éraflant les avant-bras, déchirant son pantalon en toile contre les branches. Elle entendit un cri de surprise quand elle sauta sur la personne, ils roulèrent sur plusieurs mètres, chacun essayant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

Quinn prit enfin le dessus et se retrouva assise sur la personne, elle enleva le masque qui recouvrait le visage de l'autre, n'aimant pas se battre contre ces horribles masques blancs, ses masques sans expression qui ne laissaient apparaître que les yeux de ceux qui les portaient, deux minuscule trou qui rendait ses ennemis effrayant, ne laissant percevoir aucune expression.

Son souffle s'arrêta, alors que son cœur s'accéléra, cela ne pouvait pas être possible, pas lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'avoir eu, elle devait rêver, c'est ça. Ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar, elle allait se réveiller dans son bungalow, celui de l'été qu'ils avaient passé tous ensemble, et rien, non rien de tout ce qu'ils s'étaient passés durant ces derniers mois ne seraient arrivés.

« Salut Quinn, contente de me voir ? » Sa voix… Elle était devenue rauque, beaucoup trop rauque, elle frissonna contre son gré. Un sourire sadique était apparu sur le visage du garçon en dessous d'elle. Elle le frappa, lui en voulant d'être faible, lui en voulant de les avoir rejoint, lui en voulant d'avoir choisi la facilité, elle se sentait trahie, abandonnée.

Elle frappait avec rage, sentant la colère monter en elle petit à petit, elle frappait, ses larmes se mêlant au sang de sa victime sur son visage.

Il ne se défendait pas. Elle se stoppa quelques secondes et le regarda à nouveau, il avait sûrement le nez cassé vu le sang qui coulait, il était recouvert d'ecchymose mais il souriait toujours, de ce sourire qu'ils avaient tous, ce putain de sourire.

« Alors Quinn, on fatigue. » Ce n'était même pas une question, elle allait lui donner un autre coup de poing quand elle sentit qu'on lui attrapait le bras. Il était toujours aussi fort, il recommença à parler, plus doucement, presque en chuchotant.

« A mon tour maintenant Quinny, il n'y a pas que toi qui ai le droit de t'amuser. Je sais que tu as toujours été égoïste, mais quand même, je pensais que tu avais changé, tu te rappelles ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'avais dit déjà ? 'Je ne suis plus la même personne, je veux son bonheur, rien que son bonheur. ' Et tu l'as abandonné. » Son sourire s'était enfin effacé, et pendant un court instant, Quinn eut le fol espoir de l'avoir retrouvé, qu'il était de nouveau lui-même. Il avait cette lueur mélancolique qui le rendait de nouveau tellement humain.

« Tu nous a tous abandonné. » Un souffle, un murmure qui donna à Quinn l'envie de vomir. Elle s'en voulait tellement, elle relâcha ses muscles, s'effondrant presque sur le corps en dessous d'elle. Elle sentit de nouveau les larmes qui arrivaient, il la connaissait par cœur, il savait comment la blesser.

« Rejoins-nous Quinn. C'est tellement plus facile… Ne plus se battre, ne plus être jugé, on aura notre place. Tu ne seras plus obligée de te battre comme tu le fais depuis tellement de temps. » Elle l'écoutait attentivement, c'était tellement tentant, un simple oui et elle serait elle aussi libérée. Elle ne se sentirait plus coupable, elle pourrait enfin se reposer, dormir. Elle les retrouverait, enfin certains, mais elle ne serait plus seule, cette solitude qui lui pesait de plus en plus.

« Ils ne sont pas comme nous, pourquoi t'obstines tu, tu te rappelles ce qu'ils ont failli faire à Tina ? Nous sommes différents Quinn. »

Différents.  
Les pupilles de Quinn se rétrécirent sous le coup de la colère, elle dégagea son bras de l'emprise de l'homme et lui donna à nouveau un coup de poing, plus puissant.

Elle entendit un craquement, le corps sous elle se relâcha complètement. Elle paniqua. L'avait-elle tué ? Elle chercha frénétiquement son pouls, essayant de se rappeler les cours de ce fichu brevet de secourisme qu'elle avait fait l'année dernière, où était le pouls ?

Elle le sentit enfin à la base de son cou, tout près de la trachée. Il battait, faiblement, mais régulièrement, elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

Elle perçut un cri un peu plus loin, elle se leva et partit en courant.

La fuite. Elle ne connaissait que ça, c'était peut-être la seule chose dans laquelle elle se considérée comme douée, elle avait fui toute sa vie.

Peut-être avait-elle trop fui ?

Elle sentit une sensation familière dans son corps, elle ne l'avait pas ressenti depuis des semaines, était-ce un signe ? Etait-elle prête ?

Elle s'arrêta de courir, elle était toujours dans le parc, à côté de l'air de jeu, les balançoires grinçaient doucement, il arrivait, elle le sentait. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra, son nez se renfrogna légèrement et ses sourcils se froncèrent, ils arrivaient plutôt.

Elle était avec eux.

Quinn eut envie de crier de désespoir, de se laisser tomber à genoux et de prier. Elle retint de justesse un cri quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule droite.

Elle tourna sa tête lentement.

Elle n'était plus seule maintenant, était-elle pardonnée ?

« Que… » Elle se tut, il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle sentit la main serrait un peu plus fort son épaule, une chaleur rassurante s'en dégagée. Elle entendit de nouveau un bruit, sa main gauche fut prise dans une étreinte. D'autres bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière elle alors que la brise s'accentuait, de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus menaçante.

Alors elle sut, elle les avait appelé, sans se rendre compte, ils étaient venus. Ils étaient toujours venus. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage, toujours couvert de sang. Son premier vrai sourire depuis un moment.

C'était l'heure, elle n'allait plus fuir.

C'était l'heure, il allait falloir combattre.

Il n'y aurait pas de gagnant. Comment se considérer comme gagnant quand les personnes en face de nous sont nos meilleurs amis ?

* * *

**Voilà pour le prologue, c'est assez court. **

**Alors pour les prochains chapitres, j'en ai quelques uns d'avance, donc j'essaierais d'en mettre un par semaine, de plus les chapitres sont, quand même, assez long (11 pages words) j'espère que ça ne vous découragera pas ! C'est un gros projet avec une histoire que j'espère forte et aboutie et j'ai vraiment envie de la partager avec vous !**

**Donc si vous êtes impatient de lire la suite (qui se passera bien avant le prologue au niveau de la chronologie) n'hésitez pas à reviewer, à follow, à favoriser, montrez vous ! Je ne mords pas et je répondrais à toutes les reviews !**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Summertime

**Me voilà en temps et en heure ( ne vous y habituez pas trop ) pour le chapitre 1 ! Merci à ceux qui ont mis des reviews/Follow/Fav.**

**Donc, on commence l'histoire bien avant le prologue ! C'est long donc si vous préférez qu'après je coupe les chapitres en deux, n'hésitez pas ou si ça ne vous dérange pas, je continuerais des chapitres aussi long.**

**J'espère que l'histoire continuera a vous plaire, mais je préviens, je vais d'abord essayer de mettre l'histoire en place, donc pas énormément d'action au début.**

**Je vais répondre au revieweur non connecté ici sachant que j'ai dû répondre aux autres en PM :)**

**WeNeedUnicorns : J'adore ton pseudo déjà et pas de problème ! Tant que tu me mets une review ! Je ne pense pas que les Newbies feront leur apparition dans cette fic, mais comme je n'ai pas énormément de chapitre d'avance, rien n'est encore sûr ! Et je t'ai normalement follow sur Twitter (le mien c'est Ecila_b)**

**Fabray22 : Alors je pense que ma fic ne va pas te décevoir ! Merci !**

**LoveSong45 : Merci j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !**

**Je parle beaucoup trop mais je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Et rendez vous en bas !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Chanson utilisée : __Don't stop - Glee Cast_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Summertime Sadness

Santana poussa un grognement de mécontentement en sentant la couverture glissant sur son corps. Elle déplia son bras, gardant les yeux fermés et sa tête dans l'oreiller, dans le but de récupérer sa couette et de finir sa nuit dans les meilleures conditions possibles.

Malheureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas dans les plans de tout le monde, et surtout pas ceux d'une grande blonde. Désespérée de revoir un jour sa précieuse couverture, elle se retourna en se plaignant bruyamment et entrouvrit doucement ses yeux. Elle les referma de suite, maudissant sa mauvaise synchronisation et ayant dû subir l'ouverture des rideaux et donc la lumière puissante.

« San ! On va être en retard, lèves toi !

- Pourquoi on y va déjà ? » Brittany ne put empêcher un sourire d'éclore sur son visage à la vision de Santana bougonnant en se cachant sous son oreiller. Quand elle pensait que les autres la prenaient elle pour la moins mature des deux.

« On ne va pas avoir de nouveau cette discussion, allez fais pas ta larve, lève-toi Sanny !

- Et pourquoi on ne pourrait pas en reparler ?

- Parce que ça ne changera rien et tu le sais car... » La blonde alla rejoindre son amie en s'asseyant sur le lit, elle commença à caresser doucement le bras de la latina avant d'enlever délicatement l'oreiller du visage de Santana, elle planta enfin son regard dans les orbes chocolats en face d'elle et ajouta dans un sourire.

« … Tu ne peux rien me refuser. » Santana soupira de mécontentement mais le sourire qui éclaira son visage ensuite quand la blonde lui embrassa la joue dissipa toute trace de sentiments négatifs.

« Tu me fais un câlin ? » Le ton qu'avait pris la latina fit fondre le cœur de Brittany et c'est avec joie qu'elle se cala contre le corps chaud de son amie.

« Je suis tellement contente de t'avoir retrouvée San. Murmura la blonde.

- Moi aussi Brit'. » Santana la serra un peu plus dans ses bras, profitant de l'odeur si particulière de Brittany, une odeur douce et agréable, comme la grande blonde. Quand elle pensait qu'elle avait dû s'en passer durant une bonne partie de l'année à cause de l'autre idiot en roulette, Santana avait envie d'aller lui crever les pneus et de la balancer dans les escaliers, mais au fond, ce n'était qu'à elle-même qu'elle en voulait, pour sa faiblesse et sa lâcheté.

« On y va maintenant San ?

- Oui, on y va, mais je choisis qui vient dans la voiture avec nous ! » Brittany gloussa doucement avant de s'extirper des bras réconfortants qu'elle avait autour d'elle et sortit en sautillant de la chambre, heureuse.

xxx

« Quinn vient ? » Tout le monde se regarda, gêné par la question que posait Brittany. En fait, ils se posaient tous la même question.

« On n'en sait rien Brit', Sam et Finn sont partis la chercher chez elle, il faut espérer qu'ils arrivent à la convaincre. » Mercedes avait fini par répondre, voulant couper ce silence pesant.

« Et qui a eu l'idée de génie d'envoyer les deux idiots, qui sont aussi ses exs pour aller la chercher ? Railla Santana.

- On pensait que vu que c'était les personnes les plus proches d'elle, à part toi et Brittany bien-sûr, mais comme vous n'arriviez pas, on a décidé d'un commun accord de les envoyer pour essayer de lui faire entendre raison pour qu'elle vienne avec nous pour ces magnifiques vacances que nous allons passer tous ensemble...

- C'est bon Berry, j'ai pigé. » Rachel se renfrogna, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, comme à chaque fois qu'on la coupait dans un de ces monologues. Le silence retomba sur le groupe. Ils s'étaient tous regroupés devant chez Rachel avant de partir pour une semaine dans un camping au bord d'un lac. Ils avaient loués quatre bungalows, Kurt, Santana et Rachel ne voulant pas s'abaissaient à dormir dans des tentes.

La voiture de Finn arriva au loin, et on pouvait lire de la déception dans le regard des adolescents, il n'y avait que les deux garçons dans l'habitacle.

Ces deux mêmes garçons qui sortirent de la voiture tout sourire, limite hilare.

« Euh ? » Le questionnement d'Artie représentait celui de tout le groupe qui dévisageait les deux amis, se demandant s'ils avaient perdu la raison.

« Mission accompli ! S'écria Finn, tapant dans la main à Sam.

- Mais ? Fit Tina, les yeux écarquillés.

- Elle est où ? Ajouta Kurt, suspicieux.

- Dans le coffre ! » Répondit Sam, fièrement. Ils se regardèrent tous surpris, se demandant si le jeune homme était réellement sérieux ou s'il se moquait d'eux.

« Vous êtes pas sérieux là ? » Santana avait dit ça d'un ton sur un ton septique pendant que Rachel et Mercedes s'étaient précipitées sur le coffre de la voiture. Ils y trouvèrent une Quinn visiblement en colère, cette dernière, enfin libérée s'approcha de ses deux kidnappeurs d'un air menaçant.

« Sympa les cheveux. » Quinn se tourna vers Puck, surprise et passa une main nonchalante dans ses cheveux courts et rose. Sam et Finn avaient profité de ce petit moment de distraction pour se cacher derrière Mike et Rachel.

Quinn allait répliquer quand une grande blonde l'engouffra dans un câlin, prise au dépourvue, elle en oublia sa colère, ses piques et rendit l'accolade avec plus de force qu'elle ne l'avait prévu.

« Tu viens avec nous alors Quinny ? Demande Brittany d'un ton enjoué, réellement heureuse.

- Non. Ces deux abrutis m'ont enlevé de force.

- Mais, tu avais tes bagages prêts... Se défendit Sam.

- On ne voulait juste pas que tu regrettes. Ajouta Finn.

- Depuis quand deux dadais prennent les décisions à ma place ? Je vous jure je vais vous... Siffla Quinn.

-Quinn, on est désolé de ce que les garçons t'ont fait, on ne pensait pas qu'ils en arriveraient là, nous voulions juste qu'ils viennent te chercher pour que nous puissions passer un agréable séjour tous ensemble, et vu que tu ne répondais à personne... » Le monologue de Rachel mourut dans un silence pesant, Quinn avait envie de se ratatiner devant les regards accusateurs de ses amis mais elle ne vit que celui implorant de la brunette en face d'elle.

Elle avait envie de la frapper.

« Okay. » Les épaules de Quinn s'affaissèrent complètement et elle alla s'installer dans la première voiture à sa portée. Ils se regardèrent tous surpris par le subit changement de décision de la blonde mais Mercedes, pressée de partir, commença à rassembler les troupes et à ordonner l'heure du départ. Tous heureux de partir et d'éviter un nouveau silence gêné, ils finirent de se préparer, se répartissant dans les différents véhicules et partirent chacun à leur tour vers leur destination.

xxx

Ils avaient donc enfin pris la route, au grand soulagement de Mercedes et Rachel qui commençaient à désespérer.

Rachel était partie en première, voulant rouler tranquillement, contrairement aux garçons. Elle avait Tina, Mercedes, Kurt et Blaine avec elle, les deux garçons étaient en train de se murmurer des mots doux pendant que les trois filles se disputaient sur la chanson la plus convenable à mettre pour une virée en voiture.  
C'est Rachel qui l'emporta, comme toujours, elle mit son cd dans le lecteur et haussa le son assez fort pour détourner le couple de leurs cajoleries et pour qu'ils se mettent tous à chanter de vive voix dans le véhicule.

« _Don't stop ! Don't stop !_ » Ils commencèrent tous en chœurs, se souvenant de cette chanson qu'ils avaient chanté il n'y pas si longtemps que ça pour Sam.  
Mercedes et Rachel entamèrent ensuite le premier couplet pendant que les trois autres tapaient des mains avec enthousiasme.

« _If you wake up and don't want to smile,  
_

_If it takes just a little while,  
_

_Open your eyes and look at the day,  
_

_You'll see things in a different way. _»

Kurt et Blaine enchaînèrent, se regardant amoureusement, sous les cris des filles hystériques et heureuses.

« _Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow,  
_

_Don't stop, it'll soon be here,  
_

_It'll be, better than before,  
_

_Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone._ »

Ils reprirent ensuite tous ensemble, criant plus qu'ils ne chantaient réellement, Tina avait ouvert la fenêtre de son côté et semblait crier aux voitures qui les doublaient.

« _Don't stop! Don't stop!_ »

Ils doublèrent un camion et le chauffeur leur fit un signe amical. Ils leur répondirent en chantant de plus belle. Tina prit la suite de la chanson en solo.

« _Why not think about times to come,  
_

_And not about the things that you've done,  
_

_If your life was bad to you,  
_

_Just think what tomorrow will do_. »

C'est tous ensemble qu'ils finirent la chanson, Mercedes ayant décidé de prendre le GPS comme un micro, tandis que Rachel tapait en rythme sur le volant, essayant tout de même de rester concentrée sur la route.

« _Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow,  
_

_Don't stop, it'll soon be here,  
_

_It'll be, better than before,  
_

_Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone.  
_

_Don't stop! Don't stop!_ »

Des exclamations en tous sens fusèrent, des autocongratulations, des compliments en tout genre.

« On voit tout de suite ce que ça donne quand on rassemble les meilleurs membres du Glee-Club dans une voiture. Constata Kurt avec un sourire amusé.

- Exact ! Je suis sûre que dans les autres voitures, ils ne chantent pas aussi bien ! Ajouta Tina.

- Je pense même que dans certaine, ils ne doivent pas chanter du tout. » Fit Mercedes, l'air pensif, elle faisait bien sûr référence à la voiture où Quinn devait se trouver.

xxx

Et en effet, ce n'était pas la grande joie dans la voiture de Santana. La latina maugréait contre le monde entier, Quinn regardait défilé le paysage à l'arrière, accoudée à la fenêtre. Quand à Mike, il se demandait encore ce qu'il faisait dans cette voiture, ne se sentant pas à sa place entourée de l'ancienne Unholy Trinity. Seule Brittany avait l'air heureuse, comme toujours d'ailleurs, et seule son optimisme et sa voix chantonnant les chansons qui passaient à la radio brisaient le silence.

Mike regarda sa montre nerveusement, encore trois heures de routes. Il avait l'impression que le temps en faisait exprès de défiler aussi lentement, s'amusant de sa détresse. Il regarda autour de lui, mais les autres voitures étaient toutes hors de portée de vue depuis longtemps maintenant. Ils étaient pourtant partis en même temps que Puck et Finn, mais le premier avait de suite accéléré alors que le deuxième roulait comme un grand-père.

Il tenta un regard vers Quinn, il contempla ses cheveux roses pendant quelques secondes, se demandant depuis quand la jeune fille avait des envies capillaires aussi originale. Il avait toujours connu Quinn Fabray comme étant une jeune fille exemplaire, toujours bien coiffée, bien maquillée, bien habillée, sûre d'elle et impitoyable, et là, en la regardant, il ne voyait qu'une pauvre fille paumée qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire de sa vie, il se mit à s'en vouloir d'être passé à côté de cet aspect de la jeune fille. Enfin, s'il devait être honnête, il ne connaissait pas vraiment les gens du Glee-Club, à part Tina, sa petite amie et Artie et Sam qu'ils considéraient comme ses amis les plus proches.

Pour lui, les autres membres, bien qu'il les appréciait, était pratiquement des mystères. Et si vous lui demandiez de les décrire, il répondrait rapidement :

Rachel : diva obsessionnelle, habillée étrangement, petite-amie de Finn Hudson, merveilleuse chanteuse et leadeuse incontestable des New Direction.  
Finn : grand dadais attendrissant, mauvais danseurs, n'a jamais vraiment pu choisir entre Rachel et Quinn.  
Puck : bad boy un peu arrogant. Ne pense qu'au sexe et aux filles.  
Santana : Latina au sang chaud, s'énerve facilement sauf avec Brittany. Couche avec n'importe quel mec. Mais très bonne chanteuse et danseuse.  
Brittany : Rayon de soleil du Glee-Club, danseuse exceptionnelle. Vit dans son monde.  
Mercedes : Diva obsédée par les croquettes avec un caractère plus que bien trempée.  
Kurt : Troisième diva, courageux. S'habille étrangement soit disant à la mode.  
Blaine : Warbler.

Il ne comptait pas Lauren qui avait quitté le Glee-Club dès le début des vacances malgré les supplications de Puck. Et de toute façon, il n'avait jamais vraiment la jeune fille, la trouvant trop tout. Mais bon, conclusion de tout ça, il se retrouvait en voiture avec trois jeunes filles dont il ne connaissait pas grand-chose, même si au fond, il avait espéré que ces vacances les rapprochent tous. Il n'osait prendre la parole, de peur de se faire éjecter par Santana.

« Je suis contente que tu sois avec nous Mike ! S'exclama Brittany en se retournant vers le garçon.

- Moi aussi Brit'. Répondit Mike avec le ton le plus convaincant qu'il put.

- Sérieusement Chang ? S'esclaffa Santana. Depuis que tu as posé tes petites fesses de sushis dans cette voiture, on dirait un chaton apeuré. » Il se ratatina dans son siège, le teint cramoisie pendant que Santana riait à sa blague, visiblement fière d'elle et contente d'avoir pu passer un peu de ses nerfs. Brittany fronça les sourcils et gronda doucement la latina qui ne fit que rire de plus belle.

« On te fait peur Chang chang ? Demanda Santana, malicieuse.

- TU lui fais peur. Corrigea Quinn, sortant de sa torpeur.

- Tu crois que tu ne fais pas peur avec ta coiffure et ton air de dépressive Fabray. » Le ton était beaucoup moins amical qu'avec Mike, et le jeune homme serra  
sa ceinture de sécurité, s'attendant au pire avec les deux filles.

Étonnamment, la blonde ne réagit pas et retourna à la contemplation du paysage qui lui semblait beaucoup plus intéressant qu'un combat verbal avec la latina.  
Cette dernière s'énerva en silence, grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles pour les passagers de la voiture. Le silence retomba petit à petit et Mike se dit que, décidément, le voyage allait être vraiment long.

xxx

L'ambiance était plus détendue dans la voiture de Puck, où les garçons parlaient de leurs sujets préférés, les filles.

« La plus hot du Glee-Club ? Demanda Puck.

- Quinn. » Répondit Sam sans hésiter. Il était bien installé sur le siège passager, les bras derrière le cou. Il regarda distraitement derrière pour vérifier que toutes les valises n'avaient pas bougé, il avait été étonné du nombre de sacs que ses amis avaient emmené pour à peine une semaine au camping, lui s'était contenté du strict minimum, et tout tenait dans un sac de sport. Ils avaient dû prendre quatre voitures au lieu de trois initialement prévues et Mike avait été déporté avec l'Unholy Trinity.

« Moi j'aurais dit Santana, Quinn est canon, mais Santana est juste méga trop hot ! » Puck avait des étoiles dans les yeux en s'imaginant des scènes explicites entre la latina et l'autre blonde, Sam pouvait presque voir la bave coulait sur le menton de son ami.

« Marier/Coucher/Tuer ! Santana/Rachel/Brittany ! S'exclama Sam, curieux.

- Ouhla ! C'est dur ça mon pote !

- Je sais.

- Bon je dirais, j'me marie avec ma petite juive, je couche avec Brit, et je tue Santana.

- Sérieusement ? » Sam était vraiment étonné, il aurait pensé l'inverse pour Santana et Brittany.

« Attends mec, si je tue Brit, je me fais castrer dans les secondes qui suivent par Satan ! Et puis c'est Brit' quoi. Elle est vachement hot aussi. » Sam acquiesça,  
il était d'accord avec Puck, Brittany était loin d'être la plus moche des filles du lycée, elle était même dans le top trois d'après lui.

« Quinn, Mercedes, Rachel mec. Bonne chance. » Fit Puck, avec un sourire satisfait. Sam fronça les sourcils, son ami ne lui avait pas facilité la tâche du tout, après quelques instants de réflexion, il répondit quand même.

« Je me marie avec Mercedes, je couche avec Rach' et je tue Quinn. » Puck le regarda incrédule, il était surpris par le choix de son compagnon de voyage. Voyant que Sam allait reprendre la parole, il attendit patiemment les explications.

« Il y a trois mois, je t'aurais dit Quinn, Rachel et Mercedes, mais j'ai appris à connaître Mercedes et elle est vraiment trop cool, ensuite Rachel, bien que sous ses vêtements horribles, elle est sacrément canon et Quinn, elle m'a brisé le cœur…

- Bienvenue au club des mecs blessés par Quinn. Mais je pensais que tu lui avais pardonné vu qu'elle t'avait aidé avec ta famille et tout, tu sais le motel quand tout le monde était parano… » Puck savait qu'il abordait un sujet sensible, Sam avait failli ne pas venir avec eux car il n'avait pas les moyen de payer sa part, mais tout le Glee-Club s'était cotisé pour lui payer le voyage et il n'avait pas pu refuser.

« Je lui ai pardonné, mais je n'ai pas oublié. Et puis je pensais qu'elle tenait quand même un petit peu à moi, mais elle n'a répondu à aucun de mes sms cet été… » Un sourire triste apparut sur le visage de Sam, ses yeux d'ordinaires si pétillant s'était un peu éteint, il sortit son portable et regarda tous les sms sans réponse qu'il avait gardé.

« Tu sais, je crois qu'elle n'a répondu à personne, tu as vu comment Santana lui en veut ? Et pourtant, c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus de sa meilleure amie.

- Je ne la comprends pas. Elle avait l'air tellement bien, tellement sereine aux nationales. Qu'est ce qui lui a fait péter un câble ?

- Mec, c'est de Quinn Fabray qu'on parle, le plus grand mystère de l'humanité. » Sam poussa un long soupir avant d'étendre ses jambes pour se mettre dans une position plus confortable. Prise d'une soudaine envie, il se tourna vers Puck avant de demander.

« Tu as emmené ta guitare ?

- Yep, en dessous de la valise rose de mini Barbra. » Sam se contorsionna alors sur son siège pour essayer d'attraper l'objet de ses envies. Après une lutte acharnée, il réussit enfin à extirper l'instrument.

« Ça te dérange pas si je joue ?

- Sans problème, ce sera sûrement mieux que les navets de la radio. » Sam hocha la tête avant de laisser ses doigts parcourir la guitare, un sourire franc sur le visage et toutes ses mauvaises pensées envolées.

La musique a toujours été la solution à ses problèmes.

xxx

Dans la dernière voiture, Finn et Artie discutaient tranquillement.

« Je viens d'avoir un sms de Mercedes, ils arrivent dans une heure, tu penses que nous, on en a pour combien de temps encore ? Demanda Artie, remettant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Je dirais… deux heures, peut-être deux heures et demie. » Artie tapa le sms sans faire de réflexion et Finn le remercia intérieurement. Il se dit qu'il avait été chanceux d'être avec Artie et pas un des autres mecs ou même Santana ou Quinn qui lui auraient fait des remarques sur sa conduite trop lente, trop prudente, sa conduite de grand-mère comme avait l'habitude de dire Puck quand ils partaient en virée tous les deux.

Mais il avait peur en voiture.

Depuis qu'il avait fauché le facteur, il était traumatisé et malgré qu'il prenait ça avec le sourire, prétextant se servir de cette image pour refréner ces pulsions de jeune adolescent plein d'hormones, il avait toujours peur de faucher quelqu'un ou de provoquer un accident grave, alors il préférait rouler doucement.

Certes, il aurait pu laisser quelqu'un d'autre conduire, mais c'était la voiture de son père et elle avait une valeur particulière pour lui, il n'aimait pas quand quelqu'un d'autre la conduisait. Voyant que c'était un sujet particulièrement sensible pour le quaterback, ses amis l'avaient laissés conduire Artie, sa voiture étant la seule à pouvoir prendre en charge le jeune homme avec son fauteuil.

« T'as des nouvelles des autres ? » Questionna Finn, curieux de savoir comment Mike s'en sortait. Ils l'auraient bien pris avec eux, mais le fauteuil et le reste des bagages prenaient toute la voiture, et Santana préférait avoir « sushi man plutôt que les horribles valises ».

« Mike est toujours en vie, apparemment, l'ambiance est électrique dans la voiture.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas, vu l'état de Quinn, et celui de Santana, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place.

- Par contre dans la voiture des divas, ça à l'air d'être la fête, j'ai reçu un mms où ils font tous des grimaces. » Artie laissa même un gloussement s'échapper à la vue de la photo qui semblait vraiment comique.

« Je te la montrerais quand on s'arrêtera, ah un sms de Sam ! Ils sont bientôt arrivés eux, et tout se passe bien.

- Tant mieux. » Un silence confortable s'installa dans l'habitacle, Artie avait ouvert la vitre et s'amusait à faire des vagues dans le vent. Il aimait bien être en voiture, il avait l'impression d'être comme tout le monde, d'aller aussi vite que les autres, de ne pas être un poids pour une fois dans sa vie. Alors, là, avec Finn, où tout semblait facile, avec le soleil comme compagnon, Artie était heureux.

xxx

« Bon, ils en sont où Finnocence et quatre yeux ? » Santana commençait réellement à s'impatienter, elle marchait de long en large devant les trois voitures déjà garée à proximité du 'camping' enfin si on pouvait appeler ça un camping, il n'y avait que leurs bungalows, un lac et une immense forêt qui entourait le lieu.

« Et pourquoi on leur à laisser les clefs à eux alors qu'on sait tous qu'Hudson conduit aussi vite qu'une tortue estropiée ! » Personne ne lui répondait, se posant tous la même question. Brittany s'approcha pour enlacer la sulfureuse Latina qui se détendit un peu en sentant des bras familiers l'entourée au niveau de la taille.

Un soupir de soulagement général se fit entendre tandis que le silence reprenait ses droits sur le groupe d'adolescent. Santana finit par se dégager de l'étreinte à contrecœur en sentant le regard de Puck sur elles.

« Problème Geronimo ? » Puck leva les mains en signe de paix. Il s'éloigna de la bombe à retardement qu'était devenue la cheerios pour s'approcher de Quinn, assise sur une pierre, en train de fumer.

« Yo Quinn.

- Hmpf. » Il leva les yeux au ciel d'impuissance, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter des amies pareilles. Néanmoins, il n'abandonna pas, bien décidé à avoir une conversation avec l'ex capitaine des cheerleaders.

« C'est qui ton coiffeur ? J'aimerais bien me teindre la crête en rouge. » Elle ne répondit pas, trop occupée à contempler le paysage, mais il vit l'ombre d'un sourire apparaître sur le visage de son interlocutrice et cela l'encouragea à continuer.

« Tu sais que c'est pas bon ce truc-là. » Il désigna la cigarette d'un coup de menton et Quinn observa le bout rougissant de sa cigarette avec une expression impassible.

« Pour le sport et tout, le chant… Ça craint !

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais retourner dans les cheerios ou au Glee-Club donc bon. » Et elle inspira une grande bouffée, crachant la fumée avec une mine concentrée, comme si c'était la chose la plus importante du monde. Puck retint un soupir de lassitude, il avait l'impression de retrouver la Quinn d'après l'accouchement, la jeune fille semblait aussi lasse et vide.

« Mais pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est pas comme si je servais à quelque chose dans le Glee-Club. Tu ferais mieux de convaincre Sam de rester.

- Sam ? Mais… » Et pour la première fois de la conversation, leurs regards se croisèrent vraiment et Puck vit qu'elle était sérieuse, mais pourquoi elle disait ça ? Sam ne voulait plus être au Glee-Club et il n'en avait parlé à personne ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il remarqua à peine que la blonde était partie marcher un peu plus loin, il soupira sans se retenir cette fois ci, las.

Finn et Artie choisirent ce moment-là pour arriver sous les acclamations des autres.

« Que personne ne fasse de remarques à Finn ! » Menaça Rachel, regardant surtout Santana et Puck. Les deux haussèrent les épaules en même temps, comme si ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes de charrier Finn.

« Désolé pour le retard. » La voix sincère de Finn enleva toute envie à Puck de se moquer de son meilleur ami et même Santana ravala sa verve et se contenta d'attendre les bras croisés. Rachel s'approcha de son petit-ami et l'embrassa avec tendresse le rassurant d'un « ce n'est pas grave » doux.

« Bon maintenant que tout le monde est là, on peut, peut-être, ranger les affaires non ? » Quinn avait dit ça d'un ton froid, presque agressif, elle se posta devant Finn la main tendu, le jeune homme la regarda perdu, ne sachant quoi faire, il hésita presque à lui taper dans la main.

« La clef imbécile ! » Elle avait crié et tout le Glee-Club la contemplait avec un regard étonné, ils ne comprenaient pas le soudain accès de colère de Quinn. Le visage de Finn vira au cramoisi pendant qu'il tendait les clefs à la petite blonde en face de lui. Elle allait attraper la clef quand une main fut plus rapide qu'elle et lui vola.

« Quinn. Je ne comprends pas ton attitude envers Finn. C'est complètement déplacé et irrespectueux, alors j'aimerais que tu t'excuses de suite. » Quinn contempla Rachel les yeux écarquillés de surprise, elle se tenait là devant elle, les mains sur les hanches, les sourcils froncés et les yeux plein de la détermination farouche qui caractérisait la petite diva.

« Qu… Quoi ? » Bégaya Quinn, prise au dépourvue, elle devait avoir mal entendu, ce n'était pas possible que la brunette se mette en travers de son chemin, elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Rachel devait avoir peur de Quinn, ils devaient tous avoir peur de Quinn.

« Tu m'as très bien entendu. Nous attendons tous tes excuses. » Rachel essayait de garder une voix puissante et contrôlée, mais les légers tremblements dans sa voix trahissait son appréhension. Le silence qui suivit était pesant, on aurait entendu une fourmi éternuée. Soudain, Quinn s'approcha de la brunette, un petit rictus sur le visage, ils revirent tous la Quinn du début, Ice Quinn.

« Tu te rends compte à qui tu parles Berry. » Elle avait craché sa phrase et la brunette se ratatina légèrement, gardant néanmoins sa posture et ne lâchant pas les yeux noisette de la blonde en face d'elle avec une lueur de défi.

« Tu vas me faire quoi Quinn ? Me lancer un slushie ? Dire à tes sbires de m'insulter ? On n'est pas au lycée. Et regardes toi, tu n'es plus la capitaine Quinn… Alors arrêtes de jouer ton rôle » La voix de Rachel, forte au début, se radoucit, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et c'est avec un regard doux, presque compréhensif qu'elle continua.

« Tu peux être toi-même ici Quinn, nous sommes tes amis, tu n'as pas besoin de te colorer les cheveux en rose pour nous prouver que tu existes.. »

Un bruit sourd raisonna dans le calme ambiant, Rachel porta sa main à sa joue l'air choqué. Quinn avait encore la main en l'air, les larmes de rage au bord des yeux, elle regarda la joue rougie de la petit diva avant de partir en direction du lac, laissant le groupe dans le désarroi le plus complet, ils venaient d'assister à la scène la plus étrange qui soit.

xxx

Après une heure laborieuse où ils s'étaient installés et répartis dans les bungalows, ils profitaient enfin du lieu et du temps, particulièrement beau. Les garçons étaient partis chercher du bois, voulant faire un feu de camp pour leur première soirée.

Les filles, exceptée Quinn, disparue dans la forêt, s'affairaient autour de Rachel, sa joue lui lançait toujours un peu.

« Elle n'y ai pas allée de main morte. Souffla Mercedes, sortant la poche de glace qu'ils avaient mis à congeler.

- Je l'ai un peu cherché aussi. » Rachel baissa les yeux, murmurant un merci en attrapant la glace, elle frissonna quand la poche rentra en contact avec sa joue, mélangeant la brulure de sa joue avec le froid glacé de la glace. Puis elle laissa un soupir de soulagement s'échapper quand la glace commença à faire effet.

« Chercher ou pas, elle n'aurait pas dû te frapper, la violence ne résout rien. Fit Brittany en fronçant les sourcils.

- En tout cas Berry, saches que tu m'as presque impressionné à tenir tête à Ice Quinn, tu es un peu remonté dans mon estime. » Rachel se tourna vers  
Santana et la gratifia d'un sourire.

« J'espère que le séjour va quand même bien se passer.. » Tina fit une moue contrariée en s'asseyant à côté de Rachel, une barre de céréale à la main.

« Elle me pourrie mon séjour, je la noie dans le lac.

- Non San, tu m'as promis… » Santana se retourna vivement vers Brittany, cette dernière voyant le regard de la latina s'arrêta dans sa phrase. Elle sentit son amie se dégageait doucement de ses bras pour se relever, elle lui attrapa discrètement la taille et la força rester contre la blonde.

« S'il te plait… » Chuchota la blonde et elle sentit Santana qui arrêta de forcer et qui se relaissa tomber complètement, une moue boudeuse sur son visage.  
Kurt haussa un sourcil devant la scène qui se passait devant lui et détourna rapidement la tête quand il vit l'hispanique tournait un regard de mort vers lui. Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose pour la latina.

Rachel se leva pour aller s'asseoir dans l'herbe devant le bungalow, elle fut suivie par Kurt qui s'installa sur une serviette.

« Tu as l'air contrarié Rach'

- Tu vois vraiment tout toi hein ? Demanda Rachel avec un petit sourire.

- Pourquoi tu crois que je suis la plus grande commère du lycée ? Non sérieusement, qu'est ce qui te tracasse comme ça ?

- Pourquoi Quinn me déteste encore ? Tu crois qu'elle aime encore Finn ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais elle ne te déteste pas.

- Elle me hait. Ça se voit dans son regard, je vois toujours la rage quand elle me fixe. Santana qui se vante de me détester à l'air de m'aimer à la folie à côté. Je ne la comprends pas.

- Je crois que personne ne la comprends. » Kurt poussa un long soupir, cherchant des yeux un point rose au loin, mais Quinn était encore hors de portée de vue.

Une fusée blonde le coupa de ses pensées et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en observant Brittany courir en direction du lac en maillot de bain.

« Brit' attends mooooi ! » Tina passa ensuite à côté d'eux, essayant de rattraper la grande cheerleader, sans succès. Vint ensuite Santana, en maillot elle aussi, grommelant quelque chose à propos du fait de pas l'attendre, elle marchait d'un pas nonchalant, remettant ses lunettes de soleil en place.

Dès que les garçons qui revenaient avec du bois virent les filles allaient à l'eau, ils revinrent au pas de course et quelques minutes après, une bande de dératé, d'après Kurt, courraient comme des lourdaud, d'après Mercedes dans l'eau en poussant des cris de bêtes sauvages en plein agonie, d'après Rachel.

« Miiiike ! Je vais te tuer ! » Puck sauta sur l'asiatique dans le but de le couler après que celui-ci s'était amusé à le pousser dans l'eau.  
Blaine arriva au bord du lac sous les acclamations collectives, il avait apporté le ballon avec lui, et pour une fois, il se sentait complètement intégré au groupe.

« Waterpolo ! » Cria Sam avec excitation, sautillant en se tapant dans les mains. « J'ai apporté des buts portatifs normalement ! Je vais les chercher, en attendant faîtes les équipes ! » A peine eu-t-il fini sa phrase qu'il était parti en courant chercher son saint-graal. Les autres, restaient dans l'eau, se dévisageaient.

« Bon, qui veut être capitaine ? Moi et ? Lança Puck, prenant les choses en main.

- Moi je veux bien. Se proposa Finn.

- Starsky et Hutch en capitaine youhou. Railla Santana.

- Vas-y commence Finn. » Finn se gratta la tête, réfléchissant à la meilleure équipe possible.

« Mike. » L'asiatique s'approcha en souriant, flatté d'avoir été choisi en premier, content que pour une fois, on le remarque lui et pas les autres. Puck n'hésita pas et choisi Sam, qui revenait au pas de courses avec ses buts.

Le choix des équipes continua, les adolescents se faisant choisir tour à tour, pour finir par Blaine que Puck daigna prendre, le jeune Warbler se sentit tout de suite moins intégré et essaya de cacher sa peine du mieux qu'il put.

Les équipes fini, d'un côté Finn, avec donc, Mike, Brittany, Rachel et Kurt et de l'autre, Puck, Sam, Santana (qui avait boudé de ne pas se retrouver avec sa meilleure amie) Tina et Blaine.

Mercedes et Artie faisaient les arbitres.

Le début de match était équilibré, Mike et Santana étaient de bon gardien, pour l'instant, leurs cages étaient inviolés.

« Lancer haut, au moins on est sûr que Rachel n'interceptera pas. » Santana trouva sa blague très drôle et elle laissa un sourire carnassier s'étirer tandis que Rachel grognait dans son coin, essayant désespérément d'attraper la balle.

Le match avançait avec un léger avantage pour l'équipe de Finn.

Mike arrêta de nouveau un tir de Blaine, ce dernier se fit disputer par Puck.

« On n'est pas chez les Warblers ici Anderson, on joue collectif merde !

- Désolé, mais j'étais tout seul devant le but.

- Puck, tu ne t'énerves pas sur Blaine sans raison ! S'indigna Kurt.

- Calmes toi mec, c'est rien. Tenta Sam en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Toi le lâcheur ta gueule. » Sam écarquilla les yeux, tandis que Puck sortait de l'eau. Visiblement très énervés. Puck avait toujours été mauvais joueur, et ses pires côtés ressortaient toujours quand il perdait, surtout contre Finn, Finn qui faisait toujours mieux que lui, Finn qui avait toutes les filles qu'il voulait, Finn, le grand et beau Quaterback, alors que lui n'était rien de mieux que le sous fifre.

Dans l'eau, un regroupement s'était fait autour de Sam, seul Santana était partie, à la surprise générale, à la suite de Puck.

« Pourquoi un lâcheur ? Osa enfin Finn, mal à l'aise.

- Je ne voulais pas vous le dire tout de suite, j'avais peur que ça gâche les vacances… » Sam se triturait les mains et fixait l'eau avec insistance, preuve évidente de son malaise.

« De quoi ? Demanda Rachel en posant une main rassurante sur le bras du jeune homme.

- Je pars sûrement à la fin de l'été…

- Tu pars ?

- Quoi ?

- HEIN ?

- Comment ça ? » Le Glee-Club n'était que cri de surprises et Sam refoulait tant bien que mal ses larmes qui montaient peu à peu en lui. Il ne pleurait pas souvent, mais ces derniers mois avaient été tellement intense en émotion que le garçon avait les larmes aux yeux de plus en plus souvent.

« Mon père a trouvé un boulot dans le Kentucky, on va déménager. » Le silence se fit après sa déclaration, Sam n'osait regarder ses amis de peur d'y lire de la déception ou de la colère. Il sentit quelqu'un le prendre dans ses bras, il reconnut les cheveux blonds de Brittany et il rendit le câlin avec force.

« Même si tu pars, tu seras toujours mon ami Sam. On t'enverra du baume à lèvre à Noël, ou tu viendras le chercher par toi-même, pour venir nous voir. » Quelques sourires apparurent après l'intervention de la blonde et bientôt, Sam se retrouva au milieu d'un câlin collectif, dans le lac.

« Vous croyez que ça fait le même effet quand les poissons se font des câlins ? » Et ce fut d'un rire franc qu'ils accueillirent la phrase de Brittany.

Un peu plus loin, Puck et Santana parlaient assis dans le sable, Puck avait été plus qu'étonné de voir la latina le suivre, mais après coup, il était content que ça soit elle, car il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, elle ne défendrait pas les autres.

« J'en ai marre d'être toujours vu comme le second choix, comme le branleur quand a rien à foutre ! J'ai un cœur et des sentiments moi aussi. » Il se prit la tête dans ses mains, cela faisait à peine quelques heures, et ils étaient déjà en plein drama.

« Si ça continue, je vais finir par me casser du Glee-Club et comme ça ils verront que j'étais peut-être utile à autre chose qu'à faire mon bad boy en arrière-plan. » Santana écoutait, elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire à Puck, elle l'avait suivi un peu par automatisme, elle s'était dit qu'elle, ce serait mieux que les autres, il avait besoin de décharger, et plus il parlait, plus la latina remarquait qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup.

« Je ne suis pas seulement le meilleur ami du Quaterback…

- Je ne suis pas seulement la meilleure ami de la capitaine des cheerios… » Ils avaient dit ça en même temps, murmurant. Ils se regardèrent mutuellement, surpris de se rendre compte de ce qu'ils avaient loupé depuis deux ans.

« J'avoue que tu dois me comprendre, reprit Puck. Tu sais ce que ça fait d'être le bras droit, le second. Finn est mon meilleur ami, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? Il trompe ses copines, il est pardonné, moi j'ai le malheur de couché avec une fille, je suis un monstre, pourquoi ? Pourquoi il a toujours le beau rôle ? » Santana était réellement surprise des confessions de Puck, il avait l'air tellement bien dans sa peau, tellement sûr de lui, pourtant elle aurait dû savoir mieux que personne que souvent, ce n'était qu'une façade.

« Tu n'es pas que le second Puck. » Elle avait dit ça d'un ton doux, un ton très loin de celui de Santana Lopez et le garçon l'a regarda avec étonnement, il ressemblait à un petit garçon blessé.

« Tu dois être le mec le plus complet de cette bande d'éclopé, tu sais danser, tu sais jouer de la guitare, tu sais chanter. » Elle continua, retrouvant son ton moqueur. « Et tu ne ressembles pas à un baleineau échoué. » Il sourit à son tour, il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras, mais il n'osa pas, bien qu'elle ait été compréhensive, c'était Santana, et quoique les gens en pensent, il avait remarqué que la latina n'était pas bien en ce moment, à cause de Brittany, à cause d'elles.

Ils virent les autres sortirent de l'eau et Sam s'approcha d'eux, Brittany accrochait à son bras. Santana se leva et attrapa la blonde d'un bras possessif, l'emmenant au campement avec les autres, tandis que le blond s'approchait de son ami, l'air penaud.

« Je suis désolé Puck, j'aurais dû t'en parler, mais j'en avais pas le courage, j'avais peur de le dire, que ça devienne aussi réel. » Puck jaugea le garçon à ses côtés avant de retourner son attention sur la forêt en face d'eux ou Quinn venait de réapparaître.

« T'es encore amoureux d'elle hein ? Demanda Sam, voyant le regard du jeune juif sur la blonde.

- Je n'ai aimé qu'elle. » Sam tapa dans le dos de son ami, lui montrant son soutien, il le comprenait, il avait été lui aussi amoureux de la blonde, au point de prévoir des plans de mariage avec, mais elle et Puck avaient eu un bébé, et il s'imaginait que l'amour de Puck pour Quinn devait être plus fort que n'importe quel autre.

Ils repartirent vers les bungalows quelques minutes après, les tensions envolées après une bonne discussion. Personne n'avait fait de remarque sur le retour de Quinn, Santana avait juste haussé un sourcil avant que Brittany ne décide d'emmener l'hispanique voir s'il y avait des animaux à l'orée de la forêt.

Ils étaient maintenant en train de manger autour du feu de camps, les discussions étaient frivoles, même Quinn répondait poliment quand on lui posait une question.

Ils allèrent se coucher quelques temps plus tard, exténués par la route, les disputes.

xxx

Pendant la nuit, une pierre tomba du ciel. Brittany, sortie car elle n'arrivait pas à dormir fit un vœu en fermant les yeux le plus fort possible.

Elle sentit un corps chaud se collait derrière elle.

« Tu ne dors pas ?

- Je n'y arrive pas, Rachel ronfle trop fort. Et toi ?

- Je dors mal sans toi… » Brittany se retourna, prenant la tête de Santana entre ses mains avant de lui embrasser tour à tour le front, le nez pour finir sur les lèvres. Santana rompit le baiser quand elle entendit Tina toussait.

Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse.

« Je suis désolée Brit'.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'arrive pas à t'aimer au grand jour… Tu mérites tellement mieux. » Brittany se rapprocha encore, si c'était possible, de son amie et l'engouffra dans une étreinte forte, elle s'écarta quelques secondes plus tard et fixa son regard dans celui de Santana.

« Tu es forte pourtant, et ils ne te jugeront pas. » La latina ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de prendre la main de la blonde et de l'emmener dans le bungalow, elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir sans Brittany à ses côtés, pas après son cauchemar.

Dans le bungalow d'à côté, Puck retourna dans son lit le cœur serré, il avait entendu la conversation des deux filles, il devait aider Santana.

* * *

**Voilà voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plus, on pose doucement les bases ! Les premiers chapitres se concentreront sur les vacances avant qu'ils ne retournent au lycée ! **

**Review ? **


	3. Chapitre 2 : Wtf ?

**Bonjour, me revoilà avec une journée de retard ! Mais me voilà quand même !  
J'ai assez peu de reviews pour le nombre de lecteurs, ne soyez pas timide, je ne mords pas promis !**

**Merci à ceux qui m'en laissent, surtout que c'est des reviews super motivante et encourageante !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : WTF ?

Une bonne odeur de nourriture flottait dans l'air. Rachel entrouvrit les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'étira de tout son long, poussant un soupir de soulagement en sentant ses muscles se déliaient, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son portable : neuf heures.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, il était déjà si tard ! Elle qui était habituée à se lever à six heures du matin pour ses exercices matinaux, elle secoua la tête, ce n'était pas si grave, ils étaient tous tellement fatigués après la journée d'hier, elle se reprendrait demain, et puis, après tout, elle était en vacances.

Elle observa la pièce autour d'elle, les bungalows étaient assez spacieux, composés de quatre pièces, deux chambres, une petite salle de bain et la pièce à vivre avec ce qu'il fallait pour pouvoir cuisiner et des tables pour manger. Chaque chambre contenait deux ou trois lits, une place. Hier, la répartition avait engendré une grande discussion, et Rachel s'était retrouvée à partager le bungalow de Santana, Brittany et Tina, elle dormait donc dans la chambre avec Tina.  
Malgré la pénombre de la pièce, elle remarqua que le lit de son amie était vide, elle se leva donc, passa une main dans ses cheveux, essayant de les arranger un peu avant de sortir pour voir l'origine de cette bonne odeur qui faisait gronder son ventre.

« Bonjour Rachel ! » Tina vint lui faire une accolade qu'elle lui rendit avec un sourire. Les membres du Glee-Club déjà réveillés avaient sorti les différentes tables pour les regrouper et pouvoir manger dehors. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, sa main en visière pour se protéger du soleil, déjà haut et lumineux dans le ciel bleu et sans nuage qui les surplombait.

« Salut Rach' » Finn s'approcha à son tour de la brunette et l'embrassa doucement.

« Bien dormi ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Comme un loir ! Et vous ? » Elle se tourna vers la table et adressa la question à tout le monde, enfin Mike, Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Santana et Brittany, les autres dormant encore.

« Mieux si tu ne ronflais pas comme un camion Berry ! Grogna Santana.

- Je ne ronfle pas ! S'indigna Rachel.

- Tu veux manger un truc Rachel ? » Coupa Mike, désireux d'éviter un conflit dès le réveil. Rachel tourna son attention sur les assiettes posées sur la table, pâtisseries, bacon, fruits, céréales, il y en avait pour tous les goûts.

« Avec plaisir, et qui doit-on remercier pour tout ça ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant place autour de la table.

- A Brittany, Mike et Santana. Répondit Finn, s'asseyant à côté de la Brunette, plaçant sa main sur la cuisse de cette dernière.

- Et bien merci ! » Elle attrapa une pâtisserie et croqua dedans avec envie, regardant ses amis autour de la table discutaient, les tensions de la veille semblaient s'être complètement dissipés. Elle passa machinalement sa main sur sa joue, se rappelant de la gifle d'hier.

Elle ne comprenait pas Quinn, elle ne l'avait jamais comprise. Un coup la jeune fille était exécrable, prête à tout pour appuyer sa position de leader du lycée, et l'instant d'après, elle faisait face à une jeune fille douce, un peu ailleurs, capable de se comporter avec gentillesse avec Rachel Berry.

Et là, Rachel se disait qu'ils étaient face à une nouvelle Quinn, elle avait l'air complètement perdue, ne sachant plus quelle image elle devait donner, Rachel voyait cela comme une provocation contre le monde entier, une image d'une fille qui en avait marre de devoir être parfaite.

La brunette soupira en faisant la moue, elle aurait tellement aimé que la blonde et elle soient amies. Elle y avait cru pourtant cette année, elles s'étaient rapprochés avant les régionales, elles avaient beaucoup parlé, beaucoup ri, et Rachel avait vu un nouvel éclat dans les yeux de Quinn, puis la blonde lui avait avoué qu'elle faisait ça pour récupérer Finn.

Finn.

Rachel se tourna vers le garçon, assis à sa droite qui riait à une blague de Mike. Il l'avait embrassé lors des Nationales, les faisant perdre, il l'avait choisi elle alors qu'il aurait pu avoir Quinn. Jamais elle n'avait compris comment Finn pouvait la préférer elle, que la belle blonde. Du point de vue de Rachel, Quinn était, et de loin, la plus belle fille du lycée, peut-être même de l'Ohio, alors pourquoi Finn se contentait de la petite brune ?

Elle secoua la tête, essayant d'enlever les pensées négatives et se plaquant son plus beau sourire sur le visage.

Après tout, elle était en vacance avec ses meilleurs amis et son petit-copain, que pouvait-elle demander de plus ?

« Je vous jure ! Elle était énorme, on aurait cru qu'elle allait atterrir sur les bungalows. » Brittany racontait l'épisode de l'étoile filante qu'elle avait vu cette nuit. Elle remarquait bien les regards septiques de ses amis, mais elle ne s'en vexa pas, elle avait l'habitude. Tout le Glee-Club la prenait pour une simplette, elle, elle se trouvait juste un peu différente. Et puis, elle savait pourquoi elle était comme ça, les autres non, donc elle leur pardonnait, elle pardonnait à tout le monde, il le fallait, sinon elle exploserait.

Elle chercha le soutien de Santana, à côté d'elle. La latina lui fit un petit sourire avant de prendre la parole, Santana était toujours là pour la soutenir, elle savait elle, elle savait tout de Brittany.

« Mais si elle vous le dit ! Croyez là un peu. Au pire, il y a bien une façon de le savoir nan ? Brit', tu pourrais nous guider vers ton étoile ? »  
Brittany aurait tellement aimé pouvoir embrasser Santana pour la remercier de la soutenir, que cette dernière rigole mielleusement avant de la prendre dans ses bras, mais non, elle devait se retenir, car Santana n'était pas prête.

« Je pense oui, par contre, ça doit être à quelques kilomètres quand même.

- Et bien, ça nous fera une petite randonnée, en tout cas moi, je suis partant ! » Sam s'était exclamé, prêt à emmener ses amis dans son enthousiasme.

« Moi je passe mon tour, les ballades dans la forêt, avec mon fauteuil, c'est assez gênant… » Artie haussa les épaules, et devant le regard compatissant de ses amis s'empressa d'ajouter avec un sourire. « Mais allez y vous, moi je vais rester ici avec ma caméra.

- Je reste avec toi Artie. Décida Mercedes. Les longues marches, très peu pour moi ! Et avant que tu ne filmes tout, on ira faire les courses ? » Le jeune homme hocha la tête, heureux que quelqu'un reste quand même avec lui.

L'heure suivante ne fut que préparations, ils prirent chacun un petit sac à dos avec une bouteille d'eau, un casse-croute, quelques barres de céréales. Ils avaient emmené une boussole et une carte du coin trouvé sur la table d'un des bungalows dans un petit pack de bienvenue.

« On te suit Brit'. » Puck donna la boussole à la grande blonde avec un clin d'œil, Brittany ne put empêcher un grand sourire d'éclore sur son visage, en lui donnant la boussole, il lui faisait confiance pour les diriger, pleinement confiance.

C'est donc en sautillant qu'elle prit la route, en direction de l'étoile filante qu'elle avait vu la veille, elle sentit son petit doigt pris en otage. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents à Santana qui lui rendit, plus timidement.

Brittany sentit que cette journée n'allait pas être comme toutes les autres journées. Qui aurait pu prédire qu'elle avait à ce point raison ?

xxx

« C'est encore loin ?

- Je n'en sais rien Sam, puisque je ne connais pas la position exact de l'étoile.

- Comment on sait que c'est une étoile ?

- Ta gueule Berry. On n'en sait rien, mais tu veux qu'on l'appelle comment ?

-Pas besoin d'être grossière Santana, je posais seulement la question. Ca pourrait être tout aussi bien un simple caillou descendu du ciel, car tout le monde sait que les étoiles sont des soleils, donc cela m'étonnerait qu'un soleil soit descendu sur la Terre et..

- TA GUEULE BERRY. » Santana s'était retournée vivement en grognant, coupant instantanément la parole à la brunette qui, par réflexe, avait agrippé le bras de Finn.

« Quand est ce qu'on arrive ? » Geignit Kurt. Brittany et Quinn soupirèrent en même temps, la grande blonde envoya un sourire à Quinn lui fit un clin d'œil.

« On ne sait pas puisqu'on ne sait pas OU EST CETTE ETOILE !

- Brit', tu veux bien calmer Satan...

- Qu'est ce que tu as dis Anderson ?! Retournes sniffer ton gel et laisses moi tranquille, je ne serais pas énervée si vous ne vous comportiez pas comme des gamins de cinq ans. » Brittany attrapa la latina par la taille et l'emmena un peu plus loin, lui chuchotant des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille, le visage contrariée de Santana se détendit peu à peu, gardant quand même la mâchoire serrée, lançant des regards menaçant à Blaine qui détournait les yeux, trouvant d'un coup l'environnement très intéressant.

« San...

- Oui Brit', je suis calmée, désolé.

- Non San, regardes là !

- Où ça ? » Santana suivi la direction que lui montrait Brittany et elle vit. Elle écarquilla les yeux, la surprise marquant son visage, elle en oublia sa colère, elle en oublia le reste du groupe, elle ne sentait plus que la main de Brittany sur sa taille et ne voyait que le spectacle devant ses yeux.

Une pierre, enfin elle croyait, une roche en tout cas, d'un bon mètre de haut comme de large, avec des petites crevasses, d'environ une dizaine de centimètres de largeur et deux à trois de profondeur. Une grosse pierre quoi. Mais ce qui était étonnant, c'était la lumière qu'elle diffusait, on aurait dit que la roche était prête à exploser en un arc-en-ciel.

Une odeur bizarre arrivait jusqu'aux narines de Santana, elle n'attendit pas plus et commença à s'avancer vers la mystérieuse pierre, tirant Brittany, plus réticente, derrière elle, elle entendit vaguement les questionnement du groupe du Glee-Club, mais elle était tellement absorbée qu'elle n'en fit pas attention.

Ils n'avaient qu'à regarder au bon endroit après tout.

« Elle est bizarre nan ? Murmura Brittany.

- Assez. » Santana continua à s'approcher, elle se retrouva à, à peine, un mètre du rocher, le bras tendue en avant pour la toucher quand elle entendit une exclamation derrière elle.

« Ne touches pas ça Santana ! » La latina se retourna et croisa le regard de Quinn, le visage de la blonde était renfrognée, et à sa façon de se gratter la nuque, Santana sut qu'elle réfléchissait.

« Pourquoi Fabray ? Tu as peur que je me fasse mal ? Railla la latina.

- On ne sait jamais, c'est étrange, ça peut être dangereux.

- Ce n'est qu'une pierre ! » Pour confirmer ses dires, Santana approcha sa main et l'apposa doucement sur la surface rugueuse, le reste du groupe l'observait en silence, retenant leurs souffles dans l'attente de quelque chose mais de quoi ? Si vous leur demander ils ne sauraient pas vous répondre.  
Rien ne se passa, et Santana explosa de rire.

«Vous verriez vos têtes, on dirait que vous avez tous des problèmes de constipations !» Tout en continuant à rigoler, elle s'adossa sur la pierre.

«Santana... Commença Rachel.

- L'étoile, elle s'illumine.» Tina avait pâli en disant ça.

« Et tu t'illumines aussi ! » Finn avait pratiquement crié, tout en pointant la main de Santana qui devenait de plus en plus brillante.

Santana regarda, horrifiée, sa main puis son bras s'illuminer, prise de panique, elle poussa l'étoile ou qu'importe ce que ça soit. La roche roula légèrement avant qu'un craquement ne se fasse entendre et qu'une fissure apparaisse, grandissante rapidement, avant qu'elle ne se casse en deux.

Un brouillard de fumée, de poussière et de lumière apparut alors, causant la panique dans le groupe d'adolescent, ils sentaient une matière étrange coller à leur peau.

La dernière image que Santana se rappela, ce fut les visages effrayés de ses amis avant qu'une lumière blanche ne l'aveugle et qu'elle ne perde connaissance.

xxx

Quinn se releva tant bien que mal, s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Elle se massa ensuite les tempes, essayant de soulager la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait l'impression qu'on l'avait frappé avec une masse encore et encore.

Elle observa les alentours, les autres étaient encore inconscient, elle chercha la fameuse étoile des yeux, le bout de pierre, la roche étrange, mais ne la trouva pas. Elle toussa, de la poussière était rentrée dans sa gorge, puis elle fut prise de démangeaisons sur les avant-bras, les mollets et le cou.

De grosses plaques rouges apparaissaient sur son corps, elle vit que ses amis n'étaient pas en reste. Elle se leva complètement, se rattrapant à une branche pour ne pas tomber, elle voyait flou et avait des vertiges.

Elle marcha jusqu'au premier corps près d'elle, elle secoua Puck qu'elle n'avait jamais vu aussi pale.

« Puckerman debout ! » Aucune réaction. Elle commença légèrement à paniquer, elle se laissa tomber à côté de Finn et le secoua à son tour.

« Finn ?! Hudson ?! » Rien non plus. Elle entendit un toussotement à sa droite, elle soupira de soulagement en voyant Tina se redresser.

« Tina, ça va ? » Elle marcha, à quatre patte, jusqu'à la jeune asiatique et l'aida à s'asseoir complètement.

« J'ai mal au crâne, on a bu ?

- Non, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, l'étoile a disparu… » Tina essaya machinalement de retrouver l'étoile, malgré qu'elle savait que Quinn ne lui mentait pas. D'autres plaintes se firent entendre, et les deux filles aidèrent ceux qui se réveillaient à se relever et à se souvenir d'où ils étaient.

Les minutes passèrent et ils étaient presque tous conscient, bien que pas en forme. Ils tenaient debout, et Quinn trouvait que déjà, c'était rassurant.  
Brittany était à genoux et essayait de réveiller Santana qui était toujours inconsciente, elle semblait plus pale encore que les autres, et sur sa peau se formait des cloques.

« San… San.. Réveilles toi s'il te plait. » Les épaules de Brittany tremblèrent et Rachel vint lui poser des bras rassurants sur ses épaules, bien qu'elle était très inquiète elle aussi.

« Puck, Finn, vous êtes en état de la porter ? » Demanda la brunette, se tournant vers les deux garçons. Ils hochèrent la tête et portèrent comme ils purent la latina. Mike prit la boussole et la carte et décida de prendre la tête de l'expédition, il tendit la main vers Tina et lui fit un sourire rassurant, la jeune fille lui rendit son sourire et serra la main de son petit ami avec force.

« C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû vouloir nous conduire jusqu'à l'étoile, j'ai été stupide, idiote, comme d'habitude.

- Mais non Brit', on était tous volontaire pour y aller, ce n'est pas ta faute, personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qu'il s'est passé, quoiqu'il s'est passé. » Quinn essayait de rassurer Brittany comme elle le pouvait, elle n'aimait pas voir la blonde comme ça, aussi triste. Rachel était à la gauche de la grande blonde et lui donnait la main, présence silencieuse mais Brittany s'accrochait à elle, Rachel avait les sourcils légèrement froncés et le regard lointain, elle réfléchissait, essayant de comprendre, sans y parvenir.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au campement, Mercedes et Artie les attendaient avec inquiétude, ils avaient appelé les secours et un médecin et une infirmière attendaient avec eux.

« Je vous conseille de vous éloigner un peu, on ne sait pas si c'est contagieux, mettez-vous dans un bungalow à part, nous viendrons vous donner des nouvelles. » Mercedes et Artie acquiescèrent à contre cœur et avec un dernier regard inquiet vers leurs amis, ils allèrent dans un bungalow.

« Bonjour, je suis le docteur Davis, et voici Amy, mon assistante, allez poser la jeune fille inconsciente dans un lit et racontez moi ce qu'il s'est passé. » Finn et Puck allèrent déposer Santana dans un lit, délicatement, et ils retournèrent dehors, écoutant le récit que Sam faisait au docteur. Kurt écoutait distraitement, il dévisagea Blaine quand il remarqua que les rougeurs sur sa tête disparaissaient petit à petit, il regarda ses propres bras et vit que les rougeurs partaient aussi, il se sentait mieux, et seule une légère sensation de vertige persistait.

Le docteur les examina tour à tour, ne remarquant rien d'alarmant, il alla au chevet de la latina sous l'œil inquiet et sévère de Brittany.  
Il se releva après quelques minutes et se tourna vers les gleeks qui attendaient avec impatience le diagnostic.

« Rien n'est alarmant, je pense que vous avez juste fait une petite réaction dû à cette roche, votre amie a eu moins de chance que vous, elle a sûrement dû tomber sur la tête, et pour ses cloques, c'est la seule à avoir été directement en contact avec la matière, c'est surement pour ça qu'elle est plus touchée, je vous prescrit donc du repos, et ne retournez plus à l'endroit où la pierre est tombée, je vais alerter les autorités locales. » Rassurés, ils remercièrent le médecin et l'infirmière, Mercedes s'autorisa enfin à prendre Kurt et Rachel dans ses bras, pendant qu'Artie prenait des nouvelles de Mike et Sam.

« C'est pas tout, mais ça m'a donné faim moi toute cette aventure ! » S'exclama Puck avec un grand sourire, il sortit donc la table et la nourriture sous les acclamations générales.

Seules Quinn et Brittany ne mangèrent pas avec les autres, occupées à attendre le réveil de Santana.

« Merci Quinn, de rester avec moi.

- C'est normal. » Quinn détourna les yeux, gênée du regard insistant de son amie, elle connaissait ce regard par cœur, elle allait vouloir comprendre, lui parlait, et Quinn savait qu'à Brittany, elle ne résisterait pas longtemps, elle savait que la blonde trouvait toujours les bons mots pour la faire parler, elle avait toujours réussi.

« S'il te plaît Brit', pas maintenant…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas. » Brittany se tut et Quinn sentit une bouffée de culpabilité montée en elle. Elle voulut s'excuser d'être aussi lâche mais les mots ne sortirent pas, bloqués dans le fond de sa gorge. Brittany posa une main sur son genou et lui fit un sourire rassurant, un sourire qui voulait dire «ne t'inquiètes pas, je comprends, j'attendrais. »

« Santa madre ! » Les deux blondes sursautèrent en même temps tandis que Santana se relevait d'un bond.

« Sanny ! » Brittany plongea dans les bras de son amie, cette dernière, surprise, raffermit sa prise sur la blonde, interrogeant Quinn du regard. Cette dernière haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce, se sentant de trop en entendant Brittany qui commençait à dire des mots doux à la latina.

xxx

« Dios míos, avec ces cloques, je ressemble à un monstre, en plus sur le visage ! Un peu plus et j'aurais été la jumelle de Finn !

- San' ! » Santana rit devant le ton grondeur de Brittany, les autres se joignirent à son rire. Ils étaient tous assis tranquillement dans l'herbe devant le lac, un petit feu trônant au milieu du cercle, la nuit était déjà avancée et seuls quelques nuages cachaient les étoiles. L'aventure de la journée semblait déjà loin, seule Santana gardait les cloques en séquelles et son état s'améliorait d'heures en heures.

Rachel était assise entre les jambes de Finn, apposée contre son torse, elle souriait de toutes ses dents, heureuse d'être là.

_Trop hot._ Elle sursauta et se retourna vers Puck, assis à quelques centimètres d'elle et Finn.

« Pardon Noah ? » Puck la dévisagea comme si elle venait de sortir d'un œuf en dansant la macarena.

« J'ai rien dis Mini-Barbra. » Il sourit et retourna à sa contemplation de Santana et Brittany qui se taquinaient, la brune chatouillant la blonde qui se retrouva pratiquement le ventre à l'air.

_Vraiment trop hot ! _

« Noah ! » Ce dernier se retourna de nouveau vers la petite diva, levant un sourcil d'interrogation. « Tu n'as pas parlé ? » Bredouilla Rachel, il secoua sa tête de droite à gauche.

« Ca va Rach' ? Tu fais une tête bizarre. » Elle remonta sa tête jusqu'à croiser le regard inquiet de Finn sur elle, c'est vrai qu'elle devait avoir l'air d'une folle à croire que les gens parlaient, mais elle n'avait pas rêvé cette voix si ? Elle connaissait les voix de tous les membres du Glee-Club par cœur, c'était son truc à elle les voix. Alors quoi ? Elle devenait folle ?

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ça va. » Mentit-elle en souriant à son petit ami qui l'embrassa sur le front. Elle secoua une dernière fois la tête et essaya de se concentrer sur la discussion de ses amis.

« Nan, demain on se repose ! S'exclama Kurt.

- Mais on est en vacances, on ne va pas passer nos journées allongés dans l'herbe à ne rien faire. Geignit Puck.

- Moi perso, je me passerais bien d'une nouvelle aventure. » Blaine s'étala de tout son long sur Kurt pour appuyer ses propos. Il observa ses mains, qui avaient retrouvé une couleur normale, mais chercha néanmoins une quelconque trace de ses anciennes rougeurs. Il ne remarqua le regard appuyé de Puck et Finn sur lui, il ne remarqua pas non plus celui sévère de Kurt envers les deux garçons. Ou alors, il faisait semblant de ne pas les remarquer.

« J'ai vu qu'il y avait un parcours d'accrobranche abandonné pas loin. Lança Sam, arrachant précautionneusement l'herbe autour de lui.

- Ca c'est cool ! Approuva Puck.

- Mais vous n'avez rien pour vous accrocher ou vous protéger ? » Rachel les regarda tour à tour, pour être sûre qu'ils avaient bien entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle avait eu assez peur comme ça pour cette semaine. Elle resta concentré sur Puck qui allait faire une réflexion, elle fronça les sourcils, voulant arrêter le garçon, ce dernier la fixa étrangement et croisa ses bras, se taisant.

« Moi ça me tente bien. » Tenta Mike, discrètement. Il reprit la parole en voyant le regard sévère de la brunette. « Mais on fera attention, on peut même aller acheter des cordes et des mousquetons demain, on est dans une région montagneuse, il doit bien y avoir des magasins pour ça dans le coin.

- Qui est pour l'idée de bouche de mérou ? » Ils levèrent presque tous la main à la question de Santana, sauf Artie, Mercedes, Kurt et Rachel.

« La majorité gagne, en plus roulettes et le Hobbit ne valent que pour une moitié. » Rachel se prépara à se défendre quand elle sentit les bras puissants de Finn se resserrer autour d'elle, elle se détendit instantanément et releva sa tête pour sourire à son petit ami.

Quinn se leva précipitamment, elle ignora les expressions étonnés, les questionnements, et elle s'éloigna du groupe. Elle marcha rapidement jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt, cherchant son paquet de cigarette dans sa poche, mais ses mains tremblaient et elle fit tomber son paquet et son briquet dans l'herbe.

« Merde ! Merde ! MERDE ! » Elle tapa dans un caillou qui traînait là avec son pied, avant de se baisser pour ramasser ses affaires.

« Quinn, calmes toi bon sang. Tu es Quinn Fabray, la fille qui contrôle ses émotions. Allez, inspire, expire, inspire, expire. » Elle se passa machinalement la main sur le visage, elle sortit une cigarette et l'alluma après son troisième essai. La première bouffée lui fit du bien et elle se détendit, s'asseyant contre un arbre.

« T'es vraiment qu'une pétasse tu sais. » Quinn ne releva même pas la tête vers la latina qui marchait dans sa direction. Pourquoi elle ? Ils auraient pu lui envoyer n'importe qui, mais non, il fallait que ça soit elle.

« Alors, ça fait quoi d'être une rebelle miss parfaite ? » Quinn resta muette, fumant sa cigarette avec désinvolture. Elle savait qu'elle allait énerver Santana, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle se répétait dans sa tête.

« T'es vraiment nulle Quinn. Sérieusement tu crains, et puis c'est quoi ton problème avec Berry ? » Quinn frissonna, et se décida à faire attention à l'autre jeune fille en face d'elle, elle croisa les yeux de la latina, noirs avec la nuit.

« Comment ils ont fait pour te forcer à venir ? Ils t'ont promis une nuit tranquille avec Brittany pour que vous puissiez faire vos galipettes ? » Santana serra ses poings et sa mâchoire, elle n'avait qu'une envie, casser la figure à la blonde/rose. Mais elle savait que les autres regardaient de loin, et surtout que Brittany l'a regardé, et elle lui avait promis.

« Je vois que j'ai touché une corde sensible. Cracha Santana. Ça te dérange qu'on parle de Berry ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me dérangerait ? Si tu veux aller faire des galipettes avec elle aussi tu peux. » Santana donna un coup de poing à l'arbre, un mètre au-dessus de Quinn, cette dernière sentit les vibrations du coup et haussa un sourcil si Fabrayique que Santana crut qu'elle allait commettre un meurtre.

« Ta gueule Fabray. Tu ne sais rien de moi. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes sms ou appel de l'été.

- Et alors ?

- Alors je pensais que tu avais arrêté d'être une sociopathe.

- Et ?

- Ta gueule.

- Je pensais que tu voulais que je te parle ?

- Ta gueule.

- Okay.

- Okay. » Un silence pesant s'installa, Santana avait toujours les poings serrés, elle regardait Quinn avec insistance, essayant de retrouver dans ce visage vide l'ancienne Quinn Fabray, celle avec de la hargne.

« Pourquoi tu es venue ici avec nous ?

- On m'a forcé. » Quinn répondait platement, ne laissant rien transparaître dans sa voix monocorde.

« Pourquoi tu as préparé tes bagages alors ?

- T'es de la police ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Putain Quinn ! Tu avais l'air si bien aux nationales ! Avec Brit et moi, tu avais l'air mieux. Et là, tu nous reviens avec ta pseudo crise d'adolescence, j'ai même entendu que tu étais sortie avec un mec de quarante ans, mais tu cherches quoi ? » Le ton de Santana s'était adoucie au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, ne laissant place qu'à un profond désespoir, et Quinn crut même distinguée de l'inquiétude.

Santana attendit, mais elle n'eut pas de réponse. Rien d'autre que le silence. Elle partit, sans un mot, les yeux brûlant de colère et d'impuissance.

« Chacun son moyen de faire face… » Murmura Quinn, recrachant une nouvelle bouffée, les yeux suivant les pas de Santana.

Elle ne revint au campement que quand ils furent tous couchés.

xxx

« Mike ?

- Sam ?

- Tu dors ?

- Devines.

- Ah oui, je suis con.

- Mais non, tu veux quoi ?

- Tu ressens quoi quand tu es avec Tina ?

- Pourquoi ?

- S'il te plait.

- Je ne sais pas, je me sens bien, je peux être moi, je me sens exister, à ma place.

- Merci.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas si je ressens tout ça quand je suis avec Mercedes.

- Tu ressens quoi ?

- Elle est gentille, drôle, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- L'étincelle.

- Ah.

- Tu penses que je dois faire quoi ?

- Vous êtes ensemble ?

- J'en sais rien.

- Compliqué.

- Mercedes.

- Et Quinn ?

- Quoi Quinn ?

- Tu l'aimes encore ?

- J'en sais rien non plus.

- Mec.

- Je sais, je suis un abruti qui ne sait pas se retrouver dans ses sentiments.

- Non, t'es juste un ado de 16 ans.

- T'as déjà douté toi ? De toi et Tina ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai eu l'impression pendant un moment qu'elle n'était avec moi que pour le physique.

- C'est passé ?

- Je crois.

- Mike.

- Oui ?

- Merci.

- De quoi ?

- Je sais pas, mais ça me fait du bien d'en parler avec toi.

- Je serais toujours là mec. On est pote.

- On le sera toujours si je pars ?

- Bien sûr, on a des portables, internet, des moyens de transports. Puis tu viendras sur New-York avec nous tous plus tard.

- On ira tous à New-York ?

- J'aime à le penser.

- Racontes moi le Glee-Club à New-York, dis-moi comment tu nous vois.

- Je vois… Je vois Rachel à Broadway, une étoile. Moi, Tina, Brit et Santana, on est à Julliard, j'imagine Santana terroriser l'école entière. Mercedes se fera repérer par une maison de disque, Kurt et Blaine dans une école de musique, la NYADA est pas mal je crois, et ils perceront, comme Rachel. Finn aura une bourse de football, il intégrera une équipe universitaire avant de devenir pro. Puck rentrera contre toute attente dans la police. Artie sera dans une école de cinéma, ce sera un grand réalisateur. Quinn rentrera à Yale, aucun doute, elle sera avocate, ou professeur, ou même photographe, je la vois bien en photographe, elle à l'œil. Et toi Sam, tu commenceras dans des petits bars, puis tu deviendras une star.

- Tout à l'air si simple quad tu le racontes.

- C'est simple, c'est nous qui compliquons tous, regardes Santana, regardes Quinn, les reines du lycée, tu parles, ce sont les plus paumées d'entre nous.

- J'aimerais les aider.

- Le meilleur moyen d'aider Santana, c'est de lui laisser du temps, de ne pas la juger et surtout, de ne pas toucher à Brittany.

- Et Quinn ?

- Je ne sais pas, elle est tellement…

- Quinn. Elle est tellement Quinn.

- Oui.

- Bonne nuit Mike.

- Bonne nuit Sam.

- Bonne nuit les gars.

- Bonne nuit Puck.

- Et Mike, jamais je ne serais flic.

- On verra bien »

xxx

Finn tournait en rond, il marchait de long en large.

Depuis qu'il s'était levé ce matin, il se sentait stressé, pas comme avant. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à mettre de mots sur ses sensations, mais il les sentait, et cela l'énervait.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres, ils se préparaient pour l'accrobranche. Il remarqua les mines fatiguées de ses amis et il se demanda si au fond, ils ne ressentaient pas comme lui. Il n'osa pas leur demander, de peur de passer encore une fois comme l'idiot de service.

Il s'approcha de Rachel et entreprit de l'aider à tout mettre dans le sac de la brunette.

« Merci Finn, mais je me débrouille.

- J'essaie juste de t'aider.

- Merci, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être materné.

- Dis tout de suite si je te soûle ! » Le ton commençait à monter entre les deux adolescents, et le reste du groupe s'arrêta pour contempler le couple.

« Oui, tu es COLLANT ! Tu n'es pas un chien Finn, alors arrêtes de te comporter comme tel ! » Finn resta bouche bée devant la réplique de Rachel. Le reste du Glee-Club n'étaient pas en reste et ils affichaient tous une expression de surprise.

« Finn... Je... Balbutia la petite diva.

- Non. » Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière, il attrapa son sac à dos au passage et commença à marcher en direction du parcours. « _Tu n'es pas un chien Finn, alors arrêtes de te comporter comme tel » _La phrase résonnait en boucle dans l'esprit de Finn. Il voulait juste aider Rachel, il ne voulait que le bien de Rachel, alors pourquoi elle le repoussait tout le temps ? Pourquoi elle ne lui faisait jamais confiance ? Est-ce que quelqu'un dans ce foutu Glee-Club lui faisait confiance ? Il était le leader, enfin, il aimait le penser, mais il savait qu'au fond, c'était Rachel l'âme du Glee-Club. Il n'était que le petit-ami de la diva, celui qui faisait les duos avec elle, mais jamais, non jamais, on ne donnerait un solo à Finn en compétition. Santana en avait eu le droit, pas lui. Il n'était que le grand dadais, mignon mais un peu bête.

Il aimait Rachel, enfin, oui il l'aimait. Il aimait sa détermination, son assurance, sa joie de vivre, son optimisme, son ambition. Il avait l'impression d'être quelqu'un quand il était avec elle, de valoir le coup, de mériter ce qu'il avait, son poste de Quaterback, sa position de leader du Glee-Club, sa popularité.

Et sans Rachel alors ? Il était quoi ?

Finn secoua la tête et accéléra le pas. S'il continuait de réfléchir, il finirait par se demander s'il n'utilisait pas la petite diva pour exister. Comme Quinn avait fait pour lui. Mais il n'était pas Quinn, il ne ferait jamais ça. Non ?

Il n'était pas aussi dépendant à la popularité et au pouvoir. Non ?

Il aimait Rachel. Non ?

Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait. Il ne l'aurait pas embrassé aux nationales sinon, il n'aurait pas largué Quinn sinon, il n'aurait pas passé tout son début d'été avec elle sinon.

Mais alors pourquoi se disputaient ils sans arrêt depuis cet été ? C'est toujours la même rengaine.

« _J'ai besoin d'indépendance Finn. Je ne suis pas, ou plus, une petite fille sans défense._

- Je ne veux que te protéger Rach...

- De qui ? De quoi ? J'ai toujours su me gérer seule, si je suis avec toi, c'est parce que tu me voyais comme une star, comme une femme forte, je ne suis pas une princesse qui demande à être sauvée.

- Rach...

- Finn. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es tu aussi mou en ce moment ? Où est mon Finn ? Où est mon vainqueur ? Celui qui a osé rejoindre le Glee-Club en détriment de sa popularité, celui qui a réussi à ramener les cheerios ? Celui qui tient le groupe uni ? » Et il ne répondait plus. A quoi bon ? Il savait que tout était une supercherie. Il n'avait jamais voulu rejoindre le Glee-Club, il avait fait revenir les cheerios car il voulait Quinn, et c'était Rachel qui les tenait uni. Mais il voulait qu'elle croit encore qu'il était le beau Quaterback sûr de lui. Celui qui faisait rêver toutes les filles, que les garçons jalousaient, c'était son seul moyen de garder Rachel, et il voulait garder Rachel.

Il se gratta la nuque, il était arrivé au parcours. Il décida de s'asseoir pour attendre les autres. Il se releva, trop nerveux pour rester immobile.  
Cette sensation ne voulait toujours pas le quitter, il le mit sur le compte de sa dispute avec Rachel. Il se sentait bouillonnait de l'intérieur comme si tout son flux sanguin avait décidé de faire une course et de se la jouer à la Usain Bolt.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit le premier parcours, à environ trois mètres de haut. Il n'avait qu'à commencer avant les autres, comme ça, il s'assurerait de la sécurité et Rachel lui pardonnera.

Il grimpa à l'arbre, utilisant la vieille échelle dont il manquait quelques barreaux et qui grinça sous l'effort. Mais il réussit à atteindre le haut sans problème. Le parcours était devant lui, assez simple pour des amateurs, ce qu'ils étaient.

Il attrapa sa corde, son mousqueton et entreprit de se sécurisé. Ses gestes étaient loin d'être précis, ses mains tremblaient, il se sentait presque fiévreux.  
« Calmes toi mec. Ce n'était qu'une petite dispute... » Il essaya de se calmer, se jugea assez en sécurité et s'élança dans le parcours.

Il alla vite, beaucoup trop vite.

Il glissa.

Son nœud était mal fait, il avait trop tremblé, il n'arriva pas à se rattraper, il avait trop chaud, trop froid, il avait mal partout dans son corps.

Il essaya de respirer, sa chute avait été brusque, il ne sentait plus ses membres, se demanda même s'il était encore conscient.

« Finn ?! » Ce n'était qu'un murmure à ses oreilles, pourtant Rachel avait crié. Il la regarda dans les yeux. Les orbes chocolats semblaient trop pétillant, la sueur perlait sur son front, il n'était pas le seul, que leur arrivaient ils ?

* * *

**Voilà, un début d'action ! Mais que se passe-t-il chez le Glee Club ? Vous saurez la suite au prochain chapitre avec de nouveaux mystères !**

**Petite précision, je vais déménager, donc je risque de ne pas avoir internet pendant un moment, donc ne vous inquiétez pas s'il y a un peu de retard !**

**Une petite review pour me motiver ? **


	4. Chapitre 3 : Des choses étranges

**Me revoilà enfin ! Internet le retour ! Merci à vous tous qui m'avait lu/ laissé une review/ ajouté à vos follow ou favoriser ! Je ne sais pas si j'ai répondu à toutes les review, donc désolé si ce n'est pas fait, je le referais à partir de maintenant promis promis !**

**Je vous laisse donc avec ce troisième chapitre (sans compter le prologue) et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Des choses étranges.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire ?! On fait quoi ? Pourquoi on est encore malade ? Le médecin a pourtant dis qu'on allait bien... Mais vous pensez que c'est grave ? Peut-être qu'on a une maladie grave incurable et qu'on va tous mourir dans les prochains jours et je n'ai même pas encore gagné un Tony... » Rachel fut coupée dans son monologue par la main puissante de Puck sur sa bouche, il mit l'autre à sa taille et força la brunette à venir s'asseoir à côté de lui, adossé à un arbre. Il la garda contre lui, un bras protecteur sur les épaules sous les regards soulagés des autres membres du Glee Club.

« Même malade son débit de parole est anormalement élevé ! » Railla Santana. Un silence suivit la remarque, ils n'avaient pas la force de la sermonner ou d'approuver.

Finn était toujours inconscient, allongé sur le sol, Mike et Tina veillant comme ils le pouvaient sur lui. Ils avaient bien essayé de contacter les médecins mais, étonnamment, leurs portables ne captaient plus, seul un grésillement répondait à leurs appels.

Ils n'avaient même pas la force d'aller rejoindre Mercedes, Kurt et Artie qui étaient restés au campement, pas fan de l'accrobranche.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'on a ? Souffla Sam, se frottant le front du revers de la main. Il avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud.

- Si seulement on le savait. Répondit Blaine, pas dans un meilleur état.

- Vous pensez que ça à un rapport avec la mystérieuse étoile ? » Brittany venait de demander tout haut ce que tout le monde se demandait tout bas. Qu'avaient ils ? Ils étaient tous passés par les mêmes phases que Finn, l'énervement, la fièvre, la surexcitation puis là, une fatigue intense.

« Je vais aller chercher de l'aide. » Sam se leva difficilement. Il tenta quelques pas avant de trébucher, ses jambes ne tenant pas le coup, et de tomber sur ses genoux.

« Sam ! Ca va ? » Quinn s'approcha du jeune homme et lui posa une main sur le front, il était brûlant, ils l'étaient tous. Elle essaya de ne pas trop montrer l'inquiétude qui la rongeait de plus en plus en voyant l'état des membres du Glee-Club, mais il fallait qu'elle se fasse une raison, quoiqu'elle dise, elle s'inquiétait pour eux.

« Quinn ? » Sam regardait la jeune fille avec un air perdu et surpris, Quinn fronça les sourcils, elle avait quelque chose sur la tête ou quoi ? Elle se frotta machinalement le visage et les cheveux.

« Quinn, tes cheveux… » Elle ne comprenait rien, il avait quoi ses cheveux ? Ils étaient rose et alors ? Il venait juste de le voir ou quoi. Être malade n'arrangeait en rien l'intelligence de Sam.

« Ils sont, ils sont… » Alertés par le bégaiement de Sam, les autres commencèrent à faire attention aux deux adolescents, et au vu de leurs regards surpris, Quinn comprit, qu'effectivement, quelque chose dans sa coiffure était différent.

Elle sortit son portable et entreprit de se regarder.

Surprise, elle lâcha son portable.

Ses cheveux étaient redevenus blonds. Plus aucune trace du rose qui parcourait ses cheveux il y a encore quelques instants. Elle reprit son portable et s'analysa une deuxième fois, mais rien ne changea, elle ne voyait plus que du blond.

« Mais… » Elle s'arrêta, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, qu'y avait-il à dire dans cette situation ?

« C'est bizarre, mais je suis contente, je te préfère en blonde ! » Elle regarda Brittany qui semblait être la seule à ne pas voir toute l'étrangeté, l'anormalité de cette situation, mais elle lui était reconnaissante de casser ce silence pesant qui les entourait.

« Finn bouges ! » S'exclama Tina. Quinn soupira, contente que l'attention soit portée sur autre chose que sur la subite transformation de ses cheveux.  
Finn se réveilla à moitié, complètement groggy et avec un mal de tête horrible, il se mit difficilement assis et resta dans le brouillard pendant quelques minutes avant de reconnaître les visages familiers du Glee-Club, il fut déçu de voir Mike et Tina et pas Rachel qu'il vit dans les bras de Puck.  
_  
Enfoiré.  
_  
« Finn, ça va mieux ? S'inquiéta Tina devant l'air mécontent du garçon.

- Ouais. » Il se sentait mieux, ses forces semblaient revenir rapidement dans tout son corps, il avait l'impression qu'on lui insufflait une dose d'énergie.

« Oui je vais bien ! » Il se releva sans plus aucun problème, secoua ses membres encore un peu engourdie et s'étira de tout son long sous les expressions étonnées de ses amis.

« Finn, si tu vas mieux, tu peux aller chercher les autres, et nous ramener de l'eau ? » Finn acquiesça à la demande de Mike et partit en courant, sentant un besoin de se défouler, comme s'il était rempli d'un trop plein de vivacité. Il n'avait même pas remarqué les cheveux de Quinn, trop occupé par sa soudaine guérison.

Il arriva rapidement au campement et tomba sur ses amis. Ils étaient mort d'inquiétude, cela faisait bien trois heures qu'ils étaient tous partis et ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle. C'est donc avec soulagement qu'ils virent arriver Finn, puis leur soulagement se muta en inquiétude de nouveau quand ils le virent arriver seul, en courant et à moitié paniqué.

« Finn ?! Où sont les autres ? Pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas donné de nouvelles depuis 3h ? Blaine va bien ?

- Kurt calmes toi. Tu n'es pas malade toi ? » Kurt ravala son sermon pour fixer avec incrédulité son demi-frère.

« Malade ?

- Oui on est tous malade encore, sauf moi, je vais mieux là, mais toi c'est bizarre…

- Oui bon, on verra plus tard, il faut aller les aider. Artie, tu rappelles le médecin, Mercedes, vient avec moi et prends les masques que nous a donné l'infirmière hier. »

Ils rejoignirent les autres quelques minutes plus tard, Finn arriva en avance, se sentant toujours aussi en forme.

Leurs amis semblaient aller mieux, ils reprenaient quelques couleurs et étaient en train d'essayer de se relever.

Kurt alla prendre Blaine dans ses bras.

« Comment ça va ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez eu ?

- Une fièvre assez intense, pendant un moment, j'ai cru que je brûlais de l'intérieur, et toi tu n'as rien eu ? Demanda Blaine.

- Et bien non, juste un léger coup de fatigue mais rien de grave. » Kurt allait finir par se sentir coupable de ne rien avoir eu s'ils continuaient tous à avoir l'air surpris qu'il ne fut pas malade lui aussi.

« Quinn ?! » Il venait de remarquer que la jeune fille était redevenue blonde et il ne lui semblait pas qu'elle avait emmené une couleur avec elle pour aller faire de l'accrobranche.

« Aucun commentaire. » Le ton était sec, glacial et Kurt s'abstint de faire un autre commentaire.

xxx

« On va devoir faire de plus amples analyses. » Le médecin rangea son stéthoscope dans son sac et ordonna d'un coup de tête à son infirmière de noter sur son calepin ce qu'il allait dire.

« J'ai bien peur que vous ayez attrapés un virus inconnu. Je vous conseille de vous rendre à l'hôpital le plus proche.

- Nous sommes obligés ? C'est si grave que ça ? » Demanda Sam en regardant ses amis qui semblaient de nouveaux en pleine forme. Il ne voulait pas que leurs vacances soient raccourci à cause de simples fièvres qui passaient au bout d'un certain temps, sans causer de dommages graves.

Il entendit Santana tousser derrière lui, elle était encore un peu pale, et il admit intérieurement que si lui et les autres s'en sortaient bien, la latina, elle, semblait être atteint de manière beaucoup plus importante.

« Ce n'est pas une obligation, mais pensez que vous pouvez représenter un risque pour vos amis et pour le reste de la population, ça n'a pas l'air infectieux, mais on n'est jamais assez prudent avec les maladies. » Ils acquiescèrent, montrant qu'ils comprenaient la gravité et l'importance de la situation. Le médecin les scruta un à un, en plissant les yeux, il refit un signe à son assistante qui rangea les affaires, et ils partirent dans leur petite camionnette blanche.

« Je ne lui fais pas confiance. » Puck, resté en retrait, s'approcha du groupe. Il avait les bras croisés et ses doigts tapotaient son biceps, signe de sa nervosité. « Il a l'air louche, je suis sûr qu'il a déjà appelé les autorités pour les prévenir que des ados présentant des signes d'un virus étrange étaient en liberté.

- Et alors ? On peut faire quoi ? On devrait aller à l'hôpital non ? Proposa Rachel, inquiète.

- Pour quoi ? Pour qu'ils nous fassent tout un tas d'analyses bidon ? Pour qu'ils nous mettent en quarantaine ? Tu penses sérieusement qu'ils trouveront quelque chose ? Et s'ils trouvent, tu penses qu'ils nous laisseront partir ?

- Mais Noah, ils peuvent peut-être nous soigner !

- Rach', tu nous trouves malade ? » Rachel observa ses amis, ils semblaient tous en forme, même Santana reprenait des couleurs à une vitesse étrangement affolante sous l'œil inquiet et protecteur de Brittany. Elle haussa les épaules en réponse à Puck, ne sachant quoi dire, quoi faire.

« En plus, si nous avions été exposé à des radiations hyper dangereuses ou autre, les autorités qui ont été à l'endroit de l'étoile seraient déjà venus nous boucler. » Puck, décidant que la discussion était close, attrapa le ballon de football à ses pieds et le lança à Finn. Ce dernier regarda sa copine, puis son meilleur ami, puis de nouveau Rachel, avant de relancer la balle à Puck qui lui fit un sourire avant de s'éloigner vers le lac.

Rachel croisa les bras en signe de mécontentement et alla bouder dans son bungalow sous les regards mi-amusé de leurs compagnons.

xxx

Rachel était énervée.

Elle tournait en rond dans sa chambre, puis s'effondra dans son lit, soupirant exagérément.  
_  
Et si Rachel avait raison ?_

« Y'a quelqu'un ? » Seul le silence lui répondit, elle se leva et constata qu'il n'y avait qu'elle dans le bungalow, les autres s'occupant dehors.  
_  
J'espère qu'elle ira bien.  
_  
« Ce n'est pas drôle ! » Rachel avait crié, elle entendait des voix, elle n'était pas folle. Elle se précipita dehors.

« Vous n'êtes pas drôle ! Qui fait ça ?!

- Qui fait quoi Rach' ? Demanda Tina, surprise.

- Ne faîtes pas les innocents ! Je sais que c'est l'un de vous ! Brit', j'ai cru reconnaître ta voix !

- Tu te calmes de suite le Hobbit ! Brit' est restée avec moi tout le temps où tu as joué à la gamine de cinq ans ! » Rachel scruta le visage de la latina et n'y vit que la vérité, elle était certaine que Santana ne mentait pas. Elle se tint la tête, elle devenait folle, c'était quoi ses sensations ? Une certitude farouche, comme si ça la compressait, elle ne pouvait pas penser le contraire, elle n'avait pas le choix.

« Rachel ? » Kurt s'était approché de son ami, il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et l'emmena à l'intérieur. Il la fit s'asseoir sur le lit avant de lui apporter un verre d'eau. Mercedes les rejoignit peu de temps après.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Rachel ? Tu te sens de nouveau malade ? S'inquiéta Mercedes.

- Non non ça va.

- Tu penses qu'on va sérieusement te croire après ton petit numéro dehors ? » S'exclama Kurt, les mains sur les hanches, toisant la brunette avec inquiétude et suspicion. Rachel se tenait toujours la tête et semblait complètement perdue, ses yeux partaient dans tous les sens, comme si elle essayait de repérer un insecte.

« Je vais bien, j'ai juste... J'ai juste l'impression d'entendre des voix ! Voilà ! Je suis folle !

- Des voix ? Firent Kurt et Mercedes au même moment.

- Oui, j'entends des voix, mais pas n'importe lesquelles, les vôtres, enfin pas vous, mais Puck, Blaine, Brittany ! Je crois que c'est eux, ça leur ressemble sauf qu'apparemment, ça ne peut pas être eux. Je deviens folle, je suis folle, on va m'enfermer dans un asile, vous pensez que je pourrais chanter dans un asile ? Ma carrière est fichu. Je suis...

- STOP. » Mercedes avait parlé d'une voix forte et Rachel s'était tu, laissant mourir sa fin de monologue dans sa bouche. Elles se regardaient, et Mercedes fit un petit sourire à la brunette.

« Tu n'es pas folle Rachel Berry okay ? C a ne sert à rien de paniquer.

- Tu es sûre ? C'est normal ?

- Tu dois sûrement être très fatiguée, et comme tu es contrariée, tu te parles intérieurement sans t'en rendre compte, c'est tout. » Rachel acquiesça, trouvant le raisonnement de son amie tout a fait acceptable pour expliquer son comportement.

« Tu devrais te reposer, on te réveillera pour manger. » Kurt la poussa doucement pour qu'elle se mette en position allongée et ils la laissèrent seule dans la chambre, rassurée.

« Tu penses qu'elle va bien ? Chuchota Kurt, septique.

- J'en sais rien, mais on ne pouvait pas la laisser dans cet état de panique, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ici, mais je t'avouerais que je ne serais rassurée que quand on rentrera... » Kurt acquiesça, du même avis, ils rejoignirent les autres dehors.

Rachel ne trouva pas le sommeil.

xxx

Brittany regardait Santana avec inquiétude. Elle avait tellement peur que la latina ne retombe malade, elle avait bien vu que son amie était plus touchée que les autres à chaque crise. Elle appréhendait la prochaine, s'il y en avait une.

Elle la serra un peu plus dans ses bras, profitant du fait d'avoir Santana dans ses bras, devant tout le monde, sans que la latina ne se sente gênée.

C'était des moments rares et elle les chérissait autant que les moment où Lord T refusait une cigarette pour lui faire plaisir.

« Je n'ai tellement pas envie de reprendre le lycée. » Mercedes et Kurt entretenaient une conversation banale, mais Brittany remarqua que personne n'écoutait vraiment, ils semblaient tous pensif, elle l'était aussi.

Elle avait comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange depuis l'aventure de l'étoile, elle se sentait elle-même étrange, comme transformée. Elle sentait aussi cette transformation chez les autres, dans le regard de ses amis.

Elle observa les garçons qui jouaient toujours au foot un peu plus loin.

« Puck ! » Elle avait crié. Santana avait sursauté ainsi que le reste du groupe assis sur l'herbe.

« Puck ça va ?! » Elle s'était relevée rapidement et avait couru vers le garçon, à terre après une balle que Finn lui avait lancé. Il avait l'air sonné mais, heureusement, pas trop blessé.

« Mec, je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas avoir lancé aussi fort ! » Finn s'était rapproché et s'excusait même s'il ne comprenait pas comment sa passe avait pu envoyer Puck à terre.

« Ca va, je vais bien. » Puck se releva, se massant les bras et le dos. Il dévisagea Finn, secoua la tête et retourna chercher le ballon, tombé quelques mètres plus loin.

« J'ai trébuché sur une racine, c'est pour ça que je suis tombé, quel boulet je fais des fois, un peu comme toi Hudson, aller on joue ? » Puck se mit à rire tout seul et lança la balle à Finn qui fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas vu la racine, il avait bien vu Puck réceptionner sa passe et 's'envoler' avec. Il secoua la tête, il en parlerait avec son meilleur ami plus tard, pour le moment, il décida d'aider son ami à changer de sujet et passa la balle à Sam, le moins fort qu'il put. Il ne voulait pas recommencer son excès de force soudaine.

Brittany retourna avec les autres, la mine préoccupée.

« San, on va se promener ? J'ai cru voir des canards par là bas ? » Elle montrait l'autre bout du lac, Santana fit une légère moue, elle se sentait encore un peu fatiguée et était plutôt bien installée dans l'herbe, elle aurait bien fait une sieste dans les bras de la blonde, mais la lueur qu'elle vit dans les yeux bleus de Brittany la fit se lever.

Elle essaya d'ignorer les sourires en coin de Kurt et Mercedes, le chuchotement de Tina à Mike et le regard appuyé de Quinn.

Elle souffla un grand coup et accrocha son petit doigt à celui de sa meilleure amie et elles partirent se balader.

« On devrait pas lui dire qu'on sait ? Demanda Tina.

- Non. Elle se braquerait, tu connais Santana. Il faut qu'elle fasse le chemin toute seule. » Répondit Kurt, il croisa le regard d'approbation de Blaine et lui sourit.

« On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge ! Soupira Mercedes. Elle doit se douter qu'on sait, c'est pas la personne la plus discrète du monde !

- C'est facile à dire pour toi, tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle vit. » Quinn avait dit ça d'un ton froid, mais ses yeux auraient pu brûler Mercedes sur place.

« Tu le sais toi peut-être ? Questionna Kurt.

- Non. Mais on a tous vu comment toi tu as eu dû mal alors que c'était pratiquement marqué sur ton front que tu étais gay. » Quinn, ne voulant pas plus de question, se leva et partit en direction du bungalow où Rachel se reposait.

« Elle va où là ? » Tina haussa les épaules à la question de Blaine, elle espérait juste que Quinn ne tente pas d'assassiner Rachel à l'abri des regards.

« Ces vacances m'épuisent ! Artie ! Roules donc vers nous ! T'es bien le moins compliqué pour le moment ! » Artie lança un sourire vers Mercedes, il rangea sa caméra et alla rejoindre ses amis.

xxx

Arrivée à l'entrée du bungalow, Quinn sortit son portable et se regarda dedans.

« Merde... » Chuchota-t-elle. Son intuition s'était révélée vraie, ses cheveux reprenaient lentement une teinte rosée. Elle hésita à partir en courant dans la forêt pour fumer une cigarette, en partant vite, elle passerait peut-être inaperçue au yeux des membres du Glee-Club dehors.

Elle vérifia qu'elle avait bien son paquet dans sa poche, elle allait sortir quand elle entendit Rachel.

« Quinn ? » Elle s'immobilisa, devait-elle répondre ? Ignorer ? Si elle ne faisait pas de bruits, peut-être que la petite diva penserait avoir rêver.

« Quinn ? C'est toi ? J'ai cru entendre ta voix ? Dis moi que c'est toi, je ne suis pas folle ? » La détresse qu'elle entendit dans la voix de Rachel eut raison de son plan et elle s'approcha lentement de la chambre, passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, priant pour qu'ils redeviennent blonds.

« Oui... c'est moi. » Elle avait essayé de prendre une voix forte et sûre, mais c'était complètement ratée.

« Ca va ? S'inquiéta de suite Rachel.

- C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ça, ce n'est pas moi qui suit alitée. » Rachel se tritura les mains, anxieuse, comme toujours quand elle se retrouvait seule avec Quinn. La dernière fois, la blonde lui avait administré une gifle après que Finn ait été viré du bal.

« Quinn, tu m'en veux ? » Quinn dévisagea Rachel.

« De ?

- Que Finn t'ai quitté pour moi ? » Quinn soupira.

« Tout ne tourne pas autour de Finn. Je ne l'aimais pas, il ne m'aimait pas, alors non, je ne t'en veux pas.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'en veux ? » Rachel s'attendait à ce que la blonde parte à tout moment mais elle n'en fit rien, restant à la porte de la chambre, regardant un point derrière Rachel.

« Je ne t'en veux pas.

- Pourtant, nous ne sommes pas amies ?

- Pourquoi veux tu absolument être amie avec moi ? Je ne t'ai fait que du mal, tu t'en rends bien compte ? » Quinn avait haussé le ton et fixait maintenant Rachel. « C'est quoi ton problème Berry ? Tu es maso ou quoi ? Ca ne te suffit pas l'amour de Finn ? L'admiration de Tina ? L'amitié de Kurt ? Il te faut l'amitié de ta persécutrice ? »

Silence.

Quinn venait de réduire Rachel Berry au silence. Elle sortit son paquet de cigarette et sortit du bungalow en furie.

« Pourquoi elle veut être mon amie ? Pourquoi ? » Elle passa devant les autres, ignorant leurs regards interrogateurs et partit à l'opposé des deux autres ex cheerios.  
Sa main tremblait, encore, elle se brûla avec son briquet, jura, balança le briquet, retourna le chercher et réussit enfin à allumer sa cigarette.

Pourquoi était-elle venue déjà ?

xxx

« Bon ils sont où tes canards ? » Santana avait mal aux jambes, certes, elle ne se sentait plus fiévreuse, bon elle avait quand même extrêmement chaud, mais elle allait mieux que tout à l'heure, donc une petite ballade n'aurait pas dû lui faire de mal ?

Alors pourquoi elle ne sentait plus ses jambes ?

« Brit' ?

- Attends, ils ne sont pas loin, je les sens !

- Brit ?!

- Un peu de patience San et ne parles pas aussi fort, tu vas les faire fuir !

- BRIT MIERDA. » Brittany se retourna enfin vers la latina qui s'était laissée tomber sur le sol, elle massait ses jambes avec vigueur.

« San ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Elle s'accroupit auprès de Santana.

- Mes jambes, j'ai mal aux jambes.

- C'est une nouvelle crise ? » La voix de Brittany était emplie d'inquiétude, elle aida Santana pour lui masser ses jambes, cherchant dans le visage mat devant elle toute trace de douleur, de fièvre ou autre signes inquiétant.

« Ca va aller, je pense juste que je suis fatiguée, on peut peut-être faire une pause ici ? » Brittany hocha vivement la tête et s'installa complètement sur l'herbe, prenant instinctivement la main de Santana dans la sienne.

« J'ai peur San', il se passe des choses étranges. » Santana regarda furtivement le Glee-Club au loin et approcha Brittany d'elle, encerclant sa taille.

« Ca va aller Brit-brit, on a juste chopé un mauvais virus, mais regarde, on va plutôt bien !

- Non San', des choses étranges, comme Finn qui envoie la balle beaucoup trop fort, Rachel qui entend des voix, les cheveux de Quinn qui changent de couleur... » Santana fit la moue, Brittany avait raison, elle y pensait aussi mais n'osait en parler de peur d'être prise pour une folle, mais elle pouvait en parler avec Brittany, elle ne la jugera pas, Brittany ne juge jamais personne.

« J'ai remarqué aussi, comme le fait que Porcelaine n'ai pas été atteint par la deuxième crise.

- Tu penses qu'il faut en parler avec les autres ?

- Non, on va attendre qu'ils en parlent d'eux même, ne les illumine pas trop avec ton génie. » Elle ponctua sa phrase par un baiser sur la joue de Brittany qui sourit de toutes ses dents. La blonde se laissa aller dans les bras de Santana.

« Je t'aime Sanny.

- Moi aussi Brit'. » Santana se sentait bien, elle aurait aimé rester ici pour toujours, loin des regards, des jugements, de ses parents, du lycée.

« Oh San' regarde, les voilà ! » Santana leva les yeux et aperçut un groupe de canards qui s'approchaient d'elles. Elle fut plus que surprise quand les canards vinrent vraiment les voir, ils étaient à peine à quelques centimètres d'elles, attendant tranquillement.

« Brit', ça aussi c'est bizarre. » La latina était tendue, elle ne pensait pas que ces canards pouvaient lui faire du mal, mais elle n'aimait pas forcément qu'un groupe de volatile s'amuse à la fixer.  
_  
Peut-être que c'est un gang de canard ? Ouhla, Brittany me contamine._

Brittany, loin d'être paniquée, s'était redressée et approchait doucement sa main du canard le plus proche.

« Fais attention Brit'. » Santana ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Brittany.

« Il ne me fera pas de mal, il est venu lui même nous dire bonjour, il n'a donc pas peur. » Elle toucha enfin l'animal qui se laissa faire, il sembla même apprécier la caresse puisqu'il vint se blottir dans les bras de la blonde. Les autres canards s'approchèrent à leurs tours et les deux filles se retrouvèrent encercler dans un câlin géant de canards.

« Brit', tu classes ça dans les choses étranges aussi ?

- Oui, mais ça vient de moi ça.

- De toi ? » Santana leva un sourcil, jaugeant la sériosité des dires de la cheerleader blonde, mais elle ne rencontra qu'une sincérité simple, celle qui caractérisée bien Brittany.

« Oui San', je les ai appelé ! Dans ma tête, mais je les ai appelé ! Et ils nous aiment bien ! » Santana hésita, elle ne doutait pas que Brittany croyait à ce qu'elle disait, mais elle était septique. Se pouvait-il que Brittany soit en connexion avec les animaux ? C'était trop bizarre pour son esprit, trop illogique, trop surnaturelle, mais elle ne voulait pas blesser son amie.

« D'accord. » Brittany fit une moue déçue, elle comprit que Santana ne la croyait pas vraiment, pourtant, elle en était sûre elle, c'était bien elle qui les avait appelé.

Elle caressa distraitement un canard, tout en réfléchissant, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de prouver à Santana.

xxx

La soirée arriva rapidement.

Ils étaient tous réunis autour d'un feu, comme la veille, sauf qu'aujourd'hui, Puck avait ramené quelques surprises, surprises qui ne plaisaient pas à tout le monde.

« Noah Puckerman ! On avait dit qu'on se mettrait d'accord pour l'alcool ! Tu en as pris assez pour mettre à terre deux régiments ! Et ne commence pas à me dire que c'est pour plusieurs jours, je commence à te connaître assez bien pour savoir que demain, il ne restera plus rien ! D'ailleurs, tu as prévu une poubelle pour les bouteilles ? J'imagine bien que non vu que tu n'es qu'un irresponsable ! »

Puck hésitait entre rire et baisser les yeux de honte devant le sermon de Rachel. Sam et Mike n'hésitaient pas eux et riaient franchement.

« Et qui sera capitaine de soirée hein ? Car c'est toujours les mêmes qui s'y collent !

- Mais Rach'..

- NON ! Pas de 'mais Rach' ! Donc pour la peine, c'est toi et ton raton laveur qui seraient de corvée ! La prochaine fois, tu t'en souviendras ! » Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et s'éloigna du garçon d'un air tragique, un départ digne de Rachel Berry. Puck la regarda partir avec un sourire amusé. Il était néanmoins embêté car il ne pourrait pas boire, et oui, il écouterait Rachel, il n'avait pas le choix, sinon il passerait sûrement le pire quart d'heure de sa vie, et avoir à faire face à une Rachel énervée équivalait de traiter Brittany d'idiote devant Santana.

« Bon bah Bro', bon courage ! » Mike lui tapota l'épaule avec compassion avant de prendre des bouteilles et de les ramener vers le groupe. Puck haussa les épaules, prit aussi des bouteilles et lança : « Que la fête commence mes poulets ! »

Puck était plutôt content d'être capitaine de soirée en fin de compte, il pouvait récolter des informations compromettantes sur ses amis et voir leur vraie nature.

Il rattrapa de justesse Finn qui partait en courant vers le lac.

« Non mon pote, pas le lac !

- Peurquoi ?

- Y'a des requins. » Finn sembla se contenter de cette explication et retourna s'asseoir devant le feu, il contemplait les flammes comme si elles étaient magiques.  
Puck continua de se balader à travers leur campement, cherchant une personne en particulier. Il croisa Mercedes et Tina, toujours aussi heureuses après avoir bu, elles semblaient se moquer du pauvre verre posé dans l'herbe. Puck secoua la tête, amusé et continua sa recherche, mettant les mains dans ses poches. Il vit Kurt passer en courant, Blaine à sa poursuite qui criait à qui voulait l'entendre : « C'est la meilleure fête de ma viiiiiiie ».

Un peu plus loin, Mike et Sam faisait un concours de roue, arbitré par Artie. Mais les garçons avaient déjà du mal à tenir sur leurs jambes, donc tenir sur leurs mains... Néanmoins, Artie semblait prendre son rôle très au sérieux et criait des notes sur vingt à chaque essais des garçons.

Il vit ensuite Santana qui pleurait toute seule, avec un pincement au cœur, il s'approcha de son ami et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, il savait que Santana était toujours très émotive avec l'alcool, mais voir la latina pleurait, c'était toujours triste.

« Hey J-Lopez, pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda-t-il tout doucement, passant un bras protecteur sur les épaules de la jeune latina.

- Jchuiqunegarcesancoeur, jméritepasdvousavoirenami. UnjourBritvasenrendrecompteetellemeparlerapu.

- Tu peux articuler San', j'ai pas tout compris ?

- Je ne suis qu'une garce sans cœur, j'mérite pas de vous avoir en amis. Un jour Brittany va s'en rendre compte et elle me parlera pu. » Elle avait réussi à articuler à  
peu près sa phrase entre deux sanglots. Puck resserra son emprise sur son amie avant de prendre la parole.

« Mais San', ne dis pas ça. On est tous super heureux de t'avoir en ami, c'est vrai, que serait le Glee-Club sans Santana Lopez pour les remettre en place ? Qui empêcherait à Rachel d'avoir tous les solos ? A Mercedes de prendre la grosse tête ? A Finn d'arrêter de faire attention à ce qu'il mange ? Et qui serait là pour protéger Brittany ?

- Personne ? » Puck pouvait percevoir l'espoir dans le questionnement de Santana, il lui fit alors un grand sourire.

« Voilà ! Personne ! Tu fais partie du club Santana, tu fais partie de la famille ! Et jamais, mais oh grand jamais Brittany te lâchera ! Attends, qui laisserait une bombe comme toi ?

- Elle m'a déjà lâché... Pour quatre yeux.

- Oui mais c'est fini, et c'est avec toi qu'elle passe tout son temps maintenant, elle n'a plus aucun regard pour Artie. » Santana approuva d'un hochement de tête avant de se laisser complètement aller dans les bras de Puck, ça lui faisait du bien d'avoir un câlin, ce n'était pas aussi bien que les câlins de Brittany, mais c'était un câlin cool.

En parlant de Brittany, cette dernière arrivait, elle était en soutif, au grand plaisir des yeux de Noah et de ceux de Santana bien sûr.

« San', qu'est ce que tu fais dans les bras de Puck ? » Elle avait froncé les sourcils en posant la question, elle avait oublié de demander où était son tee-shirt, ce qui était la première raison de sa venue, pour se concentrer sur la latina dans les bras de Puck, son premier copain et surtout ancien sex-friend attitré.

« Coucou Brit', je discutais tranquillement avec une amie, mais je pense qu'elle préférerait qu'on échange de place. » Brittany ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et attrapa la latina dans ses bras, poussant Puck au passage.

« Tu m'abandonneras jamais Brit ? Piailla Santana.

- Jamais Sanny. » Brittany berça Santana qui se calma. Puck, pensant que sa mission était accomplie continua son excursion. Où pouvait donc être Quinn ?

Il tomba sur Rachel, et tomber était le mot parfaitement approprié puisque Rachel était allongée sur le sol et qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

« Rach' ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je compte les étoiles pardi ! Mais elles n'arrêtent pas de bouger !

- T'embêtes pas Rach', j'ai entendu dire qu'il y en avait plus de 200 milliards ! » Elle eut un air confus pendant quelques secondes, assimilant les paroles de Puck avant de sourire.

« En effet, ça fait un peu beaucoup ! Tu n'aurais pas vu mon verre par hasard ? Je faisais une valse avec lui puis il a disparu. » Elle avait vraiment l'air triste, Puck fit alors un câlin, un de plus, à la brunette.

« Tu n'aurais pas vu Quinn par hasard ? Questionna-t-il, au cas où.

- Siiiiiii ! Par là bas ! Elle râlait, pour changer, quelque chose à propos de ses cheveux ! Tu sais pourquoi elle est comme ça toi ? Comme t'es une des personnes les plus proche d'elle, tu sais peut-être ? Car moi ça m'embête qu'elle soit comme ça ! Je préférerais qu'elle soit heureuse, elle est plus jolie quand elle sourit ! Tu ne trouve pas ? Peut-être que si tu lui faisais un autre bébé ? Oh quoique non. Faudrait qu'elle couche avec toi, et j'ai pas envie qu'elle couche avec toi ! Ni avec Finn d'ailleurs ! »

Puck faisait les yeux ronds, même bourrée, Rachel faisait des monologues beaucoup trop long. Il n'avait pas tout compris à ce qu'elle avait raconté. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front en lui faisant promettre d'être sage et il repartit à ses recherches, suivant la direction indiquée par Rachel.

Il trouva Quinn quelques minutes plus tard, elle était de dos et semblait s'énervait sur quelque chose.

« Quinn ?

- Approches paaaaas géronimo ! Restes loin de moi peau rouge ! S'exclama la blonde, restant de dos.

- Peau rouge, tu te prends pour une cow-girl ou quoi ?

- Je suis Lucky Quinn, et je tire plus vite que mon ombre. » Elle se retourna, un brin d'herbe dans la bouche, les mains au niveau des poches et dégaina un pistolet invisible.

« Touché ! » Il mit la main sur son cœur et fit une grimace. Il continua cependant à avancer et s'arrêta net.

« Quinn ?

- Oui ? » Elle tourna sur elle même les bras écartés.

« Tes cheveux ?

- Ils sont beauuuux beaux beaux ! » Les cheveux de Quinn prenait une tournure bleue avant de passer au rose, puis ce fut une explosion de couleur. Puck était bouche bée, il se frotta les yeux, il n'avait pas bu pourtant, même pas un petit verre, pourtant il ne rêvait pas.

Puis Quinn s'arrêta, ses cheveux revinrent blonds. Elle regarda Puck et elle s'effondra. Il s'approcha doucement, pas encore remis de ses émotions.

« Quinn ? Quinn ? » Il parlait tout bas, comme si un mot un peu trop fort pouvait la faire exploser ou autre chose qu'il ne voulait pas savoir.

« Quinn, ça va ?

- Je suis un monstre, c'est la punition de Dieu. » Elle sanglotait, regardant le sol, les bras croisés.

« Mais non Quinn, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- JE SUIS UN MONSTRE ! C'est de ta faute ! IL m'a puni pour notre relation hors mariage ! Pour Beth ! » Elle se rua sur lui, la Quinn bourrée énervée était de retour.

Ils tombèrent à la renverse sous la charge de la blonde.

Elle le frappait sur le torse encore et encore, le maudissant de tous les noms, lui incubant tous ses problèmes.

Il ne sentait rien.

Il regarda les mains de Quinn, elle ne touchait pas son torse, elles s'arrêtaient à quelques centimètres comme bloquée par une force invisible.

Une force invisible.

Les cheveux de Quinn.

La balle de Finn.

Les voix de Rachel.

Mais qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans ce voyage ?

* * *

**Voilà voilà, de nouvelles questions et de nouveaux indices concernant les nouvelles capacités de nos personnages favoris ! Le prochain chapitre est déjà pratiquement fini et donc sera posté mercredi prochain sans faute ! **

**Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? Pour m'encourager ? Pour me dire que ce que je fais est nul et qu'il faut que j'arrête ? **


	5. Chapitre 4 : Noah Junior

**Me revoilà, avec un jour de retard, désolé, mais hier j'avais tellement la flemme ! x_x **  
**Merci à tous ceux qui me reviews ! Je vous aime ! **  
**Sinon c'est mon dernier chapitre d'avance, il ne faut maintenant ne compter que sur ma motivation pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Les lendemains de soirée avait toujours été une épreuve pour Santana et ce matin n'était pas une exception. C'était donc avec un grognement plaintif que la latina daigna ouvrir un œil. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dehors.

Elle essaya de remuer quand un bras fort la retint suivit d'un marmonnement incompréhensible. Un sourire naquit alors sur le visage de Santana, son réveil n'était peut-être pas si horrible que ça finalement. Elle se retourna doucement et poussa un cri.

« AAH BERRY ?! » La dite Berry sursauta et cria à son tour, plus que surprise de se réveiller aux côtés de Santana.

« SANTANA ?

- BERRY ? JE TE JURE SI TU AS OSE ME TOUCHER... » Santana exprima une mine dégoûtée à cette pensée tandis que Rachel se redressait en se massant les tempes, tentant désespérément de se rappeler la soirée de la veille, sans réussite.

Alertés par les cris des filles, le reste du groupe s'approcha des deux filles, ils avaient tous des mines fatiguées, les yeux tout collant et les cheveux en bataille.  
Seul Puck manquait à l'appel.

« Tout va bien ? Demanda Sam, regardant les alentours avec une mine fatiguée.

- Non ! Berry a essayé de me violer pendant la nuit !

- Mais ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Santana, qui te dit que tu n'étais pas consentante ?

- Parce qu'on a vraiment couché ensemble ? » Santana venait de prendre une mine horrifiée, Brittany avait froncé les sourcils pendant que Quinn avait serré les poings.

« Tu m'as trompé Rach' ? » Finn semblait confus, sa gueule de bois l'empêcher de réfléchir correctement.

« Mais non ! S'énerva Rachel. Enfin je n''en sais rien ! Mais je ne pense pas puisque nous étions toutes les deux vêtues au réveil !

- Tu as raison Berry. Et puis je n'aurais pas pu coucher avec toi sans te vomir dessus et je ne vois aucune trace de vomi sur ton gros pif. » Jugeant la discussion finie, Santana se leva difficilement et s'éloigna du groupe, allant dans un bungalow se chercher un café pour se réveiller.

« Où est Puck ? Questionna Mike. Il pourrait peut-être nous aider à éclaircir certains détails de la soirée sachant qu'il était sobre.

- Jamais là quand il faut lui. Bougonna Quinn.

- On a qu'à déjeuner en l'attendant, j'ai atrocement besoin de nourriture et de café ! » Tous acquiescèrent à la remarque de Mercedes. Ils allèrent donc rejoindre la latina qui avait mis des lunettes de soleil pour protéger ses yeux.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement quand Puck arriva, il avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux et affichait une mine soucieuse et sérieuse, loin de sa tête habituelle.

« Mec ça va ? S'inquiéta Finn.

- Ouais t'inquiète. » Puck se laissa tomber sur une chaise et attrapa une tasse de café, il remarqua que les autres le guettaient avec curiosité mais il ne voulait pas parler, du moins pour le moment, alors il essaya d'afficher un sourire.

« Vous auriez vu vos têtes hier soir ! » Il partit d'un grand éclat de rire, faux, mais cela passa inaperçu et les autres lui demandèrent des précisions sur la soirée.

Seule Rachel sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Xxx

La matinée passa rapidement, certains avaient fini leurs nuits, d'autres s'étaient baignés et d'autres s'étaient tous simplement baladés, profitant du bois aux alentours. C'était le cas de Puck, Mike, Sam et étrangement, Quinn qui avait suivi les garçons sans leur demander leurs avis. Ils n'auraient en aucun cas pu refuser, mais bon.

Ils marchaient silencieusement, à la file indienne, Puck devant, suivi de Mike, ensuite venait Sam et Quinn fermait la marche. Seul Sam perturbait le silence, tapant dans les feuilles avec un bâton qu'il avait ramassé.

« Vous savez, vous pouvez parler de trucs de mecs. Ne vous retenez pas parce que je suis là. Lança Quinn en poussant une branche de devant sa tête.

- Des trucs de mecs ? Demanda Mike en souriant.

- Bah ouais, y'a les sujets de 'filles' et ceux de 'mecs'. » Elle avait fait des guillemets avec ses mains pour accentuer le mot filles et mecs. Les garçons se regardèrent avec un sourire complice et cela agaça Quinn qui avait l'impression qu'ils se foutaient magistralement de sa tête.

« Et c'est quoi pour toi des sujets de mecs ? » Puck imita Quinn en prononçant le mot mecs et elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant longuement.

« Le cul, les filles et les jeux vidéo. Le sport aussi, et voilà en gros quoi.

- Et bien, c'est très réducteur pour nous ça Quinn. » Mike prit un air faussement vexé en faisant la moue, ses deux compères rirent et Quinn esquissa un sourire.

« Alors, vous parlez de quoi entre mecs ? Je suis curieuse de savoir.

- Secret professionnel ! Répondit Sam en levant la main d'un air solennel.

- Secret de mon cul oui ! S'agaça Quinn.

- Mais depuis quand tu parles comme ça Quinny ? » Se moqua Puck. Quinn se renfrogna et bougonna avant d'accélérer le pas et de dépasser les garçons qui s'amusaient beaucoup.

« Attends Quinn ! On va te dire, mais en échange, tu nous dis ce que les filles disent entre elles ? Marché conclu ? Proposa Mike, cherchant l'approbation de ses deux amis.

- Marché conclu Mike Chang. » Elle s'approcha de Mike et lui tendit la main avec un sourire angélique, il la serra vigoureusement en retour.

Ils s'assirent donc dans un coin tranquille de la forêt, Quinn sortit naturellement son paquet de cigarette.

« Quinn, tu fais ce que tu veux de tes poumons, mais si tu pouvais éviter d'enfumer les miens. » Quinn s'apprêta à rétorquer quelque chose à Sam mais, elle n'en fit rien et rangea son paquet dans sa poche et prit la parole comme si de rien n'était.

« Bon. Alors dites-moi tout ! De quoi parlez-vous entre vous ? » Elle avait replié ses genoux contre elle et regardait les trois garçons avec intérêt, ils se questionnèrent du regard pour savoir qui allait parler, ce fut Sam qui commença à prendre la parole.

« D'abord les règles ! On ne ment pas, et on fait chacun notre tour, une révélation des mecs, et juste après, tu en fais une sur les filles ! Deal ?

- Deal !

- Bon, nous parlons bien des filles. A toi !

- Mais ça je le savais ! Tricheur ! S'indigna-t-elle.

- Absolument pas, je plaide non coupable votre honneur ! » Sam avait pris une grosse voix et attendait avec impatience que quelqu'un lui fasse une remarque sur son imitation, mais ils se regardèrent gênés de n'avoir pas reconnu et continuèrent la conversation.

« Bah, les filles parlent de mecs. » Quinn leur lança un regard fier, persuadée de les avoir eus.

« Les mecs parlent aussi bien de jeux vidéo, mais on préfère y jouer plutôt que d'en parler en fait. Fit Mike à son tour.

- Et à part me dire des choses que je sais déjà ? Grogna la blonde. Les filles parlent de vêtements.

- Les mecs parlent de sport en effet. Continua Puck.

- Pfff. Les filles parlent de cul aussi. Lança Quinn, guettant la réaction de ses amis.

- Ah ouais ? » Puck semblait d'un coup très intéressé. « Vous parlez de quoi exactement ? Même les filles du Glee-Club entre elle ?

- Évidemment Puck. On a même fait un classement du meilleur coup en vous donnant des notes. » Quinn éclata de rire devant les têtes des garçons, ils avaient les yeux écarquillés de surprise devant la révélation, il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne harcèlent Quinn pour qu'elle leur dévoile le classement.

« Okay, mais c'est un secret hein ? Les filles me tueraient si elles le savaient ! Mais en échange, je veux votre classement de filles ! Ne mentez pas, je sais que vous en avez un ! » Ils capitulèrent rapidement, promettant à Quinn de lui révéler tous les classements qu'elle voulait.

« Bon, déjà, il faut savoir que c'est subjectif, sachant que toutes les filles n'ont pas couché avec tous les mecs, mais on a fait un vote à bulletin secret et on a assemblé les moyennes ! Et le grand gagnant est... » Elle s'arrêta un instant, faisant durer le suspense.

« Mike !

- Mais ce n'est pas juste ! Il n'a couché qu'avec Tina et je suis sûre qu'elle lui a mis la meilleure note possible ! » Se plaignit Puck. Sam bougonna aussi tandis que Mike prenait une légère couleur cramoisi.

« Mike ? Fit Puck d'un ton soupçonneux.

- Mike a eu plusieurs votes... Lâcha Quinn dans un sourire.

- Quoi ?! » S'exclama Sam tandis que Mike essayait de se faire tout petit, pas très à l'aise de parler de ses exploits sexuels en public.

« Laissez le tranquille ! Vous voulez la suite ? Demanda Quinn, essayant de sortir Mike de là.

- Vas-y balance. Mais toi ! » Puck pointa Mike avec un doigt menaçant. « On a des choses à se dire, quand on est bro' on se dit tout !

- Exact ! Approuva Sam en croisant les bras. Quinn ?

- En deuxième position vient Sam, ensuite Puck, Artie et pour finir Finn. Kurt et Blaine ne sont pas dans le classement, vous comprenez pourquoi. » Ils approuvèrent,réfléchissant à ce classement.

« Toutes les filles ont voté ? Demanda Sam.

- Toutes celles qui ont déjà eu des relations évidemment.

- Et je ne suis que troisième ? » Puck afficha une mine de chien battu, persuadé d'être le meilleur coup au monde.

« Et mes classements alors ? Réclama la blonde avec un sourire satisfait, triturant son paquet dans sa poche.

- Tu veux lequel ? Celui du meilleur coup ? Du meilleur cul ? De la plus sexy ? De la plus chiante ? De la plus mignonne ? » Quinn coupa Sam dans son énumération.

« Vous en avez combien ?

- Une bonne dizaine je dirais. Fit Puck en comptant sur ses doigts avec une mine concentré.

- Désespérant. Meilleur cul et plus sexy, ce n'est pas la même chose ?

- Loin de là ! Par exemple, meilleur cul, c'est Santana qui est largement en tête, suivit de toi, Brit', Rach, Tina et Mercedes ! Répondit Sam.

- Alors que la plus sexy, reprit Mike. C'est toi, suivit de Santana, Brit et Rachel égalité, et Tina et Mercedes.

- Faberritana toujours en tête ! Ricana Puck.

- Faberritana ? Répéta Quinn.

- Fabray – Berry, Faberry, Brittany – Santana, Brittana, Faberry – Brittana, Faberritana ! Expliqua le garçon à crête, comme si c'était évident.

- Faberry... » Chuchota Quinn, trouvant que l'assemblement de leur deux noms de familles sonnaient étrangement bien, elle se surprit même à rougir légèrement sous les regards surpris des garçons autour d'elle.

« Quinn ? » S'inquiéta Mike. La blonde sursauta, et les regarda d'un air perdu, elle se leva précipitamment et partit rapidement sans un mot dans la forêt, sortant son paquet de cigarette de sa poche.

Les garçons se regardèrent perdus.

Xxx

« Je te jure Tina, douce comme un agneau ! » Mike avait retrouvé Tina après leur balade, et il profitait d'un moment calme avec elle pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé dans la forêt.

« C'est étonnant mais pas tant que ça.

- Comment ça ? » Mike savait que Tina était une fine observatrice, elle devinait énormément de choses, comme lui, mais elle était à un niveau supérieur, et ils s'amusaient souvent à comparer leurs découvertes sur le Glee-Club.

C'est comme ça qu'ils avaient découvert avant les autres la relation entre Mercedes et Sam, ou le fait que Quinn trompait Sam, mais ils ne disaient rien.

« Quinn est amoureuse ! Lança Tina, triomphante.

- De qui ?

- De Rachel voyons ! Tu n'as donc pas senti toute cette tension entre elles ?

- De Rachel Berry ? Tu débloques ma chérie là ! » Mike secoua la tête, Quinn Fabray amoureuse de Rachel Berry, n'importe quoi. Pourquoi pas Puck amoureux de Finn non plus ?

- Je t'assure Mike ! Et je ne serais même pas étonné que ça soit réciproque !

- Réciproque ? Mais Rachel est avec Finn ! » Mike regarda Tina avec un air inquiet, sa copine était-elle en train de perdre la tête ? Sombrait-elle dans la folie ?

« Mais oui, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais vu Rachel regarder Quinn avec ses yeux de merlan frits pétri d'admiration ! Et ça expliquerait le comportement plus qu'étrange de Quinn ! Elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle était amoureuse ! Mais elle ne l'accepte pas, donc elle est bizarre car elle ne sait pas comment réagir, oh la pauvre quand même...» Tina fit une moue triste et Mike eut un sourire attendrit, quand ils étaient tous les deux, Tina pouvait se montrer aussi bavarde que Rachel, il l'embrassa sur le front tout en réfléchissant à sa théorie, après tout, était elle aussi folle quand on connaissait le Glee-Club ?

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par Tina qui sursauta dans ses bras.

« Tina ? Ça va ?

- Oui, euh Mike...

- Oui ? Tu m'inquiètes là, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » La jeune fille avait pali d'un coup, elle s'essuya nerveusement le visage avant de se relever et de se mettre à genoux face à Mike.

« Mike… Je viens d'avoir un, comment dire, un flash ?

- Un flash ? » Mike fronça les sourcils, là il doutait de plus en plus de la santé mentale de sa copine, un flash ? Comme dans un appareil photo ? Il vit Tina acquiescer comme s'il venait de lui dire la vérité absolue sauf que lui, il n'avait rien comprit.

« Comment ça un flash ? Demanda-t-il.

- Et bien, on parlait de Quinn et de Rachel, et j'ai eu un flash d'elles deux ! En train de se battre devant le bungalow.

- Le souvenir de la gifle ?

- Non là, Rachel se défendait, et bien en plus ! C'était tellement clair Mike, ça me fait peur. » Il lui prit tendrement le menton avant de lui sourire pour la rassurer, il la reprit dans ses bras et apposa son menton sur le haut de la tête de sa copine.

Il trouvait ça étrange, mais il n'allait pas traiter Tina de folle à lier quand même, il lui faisait assez confiance pour croire ce qu'elle disait, même s'il n'en restait pas moins sceptique.

« On verra bien Tina, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. C'était peut-être un rêve éveillé, tu as l'air assez fatiguée. » Tina hocha doucement la tête, elle espérait que cela soit un rêve éveillé, elle se laissa aller dans les bras de Mike et ferma les yeux, essayant de vider son esprit.

Il fallait qu'elle calme les battements de son cœur.

Xxx

Rachel cherchait Puck partout, elle avait pourtant vu Mike, Sam et Quinn au campement, ce qui voulait dire que le jeune juif était revenu aussi. Ou alors il était resté dans la forêt, seul, mais cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Berry ! BERRY ! » Rachel hésita à se retourner pour affronter Santana, elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à une énième joute verbale avec la latina, elle n'eut néanmoins pas le choix quand elle sentit qu'on lui attrapait le bras et qu'on la retournait de force, sans attendre son avis.

« OH BERRY ! Je te parle ! S'époumona Santana.

- Et moi je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi, je cherche Noah. » Elle essaya de se défaire de la prise de la latina mais cette dernière ne voulait pas la lâcher.

« Qui te parles de se disputer ? Pour une fois que je voulais avoir une conversation civilisé avec ta face de nain.

- J'aime beaucoup ta vision de discussion civilisée Santana mais insulter les gens, ce n'est pas civilisé.

- Dios mios, si je n'avais pas promis à Britt'… Pesta la latina tout doucement.

- Tu as promis quoi à Britt' ? » Rachel était maintenant intriguée, elle savait que si Brittany venait dans la conversation, elle ne craignait pas grand-chose. Brittany avait beau faire partie de l'Unholy Trinity, elle n'avait jamais vraiment participé à la vendetta sur Rachel, et même si elle se moquait de la petite diva de temps en temps, Rachel savait qu'elle ne pensait pas à mal.

« Je lui ai promis de venir te parler sans te tuer. Et je t'assure, c'est dur ! » Rachel leva les yeux au ciel devant le ton tragique que prenait Santana, et après, c'était elle qu'on traitait de diva.

« Je t'écoute. » Rachel décida de s'asseoir dans l'herbe, elle reprendrait ses recherches de Noah plus tard, Santana avait réussi à avoir son attention. La cheerios prit place à son tour, hésita quelques secondes et pour la première fois, Rachel perçut une autre facette de la latina, une Santana nerveuse et hésitante.

« Ecoutes Berry, je ne t'aime pas okay ? Mais Britt' est persuadée que tu sais et que tu peux nous aider à comprendre.

- Comprendre quoi ?

- Hum… Tu vois, il se passe des choses bizarres ici, des choses pas naturelles. » Rachel fronça les sourcils, alors elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué, elle n'était peut-être même pas la seule à ressentir des choses anormales. Elle aurait aimé se confier à Santana, mais elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait vraiment lui faire confiance, alors elle décida de ne se confier qu'à moitié, elle verrait après avec Noah pour le reste.

« Oui j'ai remarqué. Les cheveux de Quinn, j'ai entendu parler de la balle de Finn…

- Et tes délires aussi. Ajouta Santana en fixant Rachel.

- Quoi mes délires ? Je n'ai rien de bizarre moi, tu as quelque chose de bizarre toi ? » Santana plissa les yeux face au mensonge la brunette en face d'elle, elle hésita à lui balancer qu'elle mentait aussi mal qu'elle s'habillait mais elle avait promis à Brittany de ne pas être méchante alors elle croisa juste les bras et soupira avant de reprendre.

« Moi pour l'instant non, je me sens juste barbouillée, mais Britt' si… Euh, elle a dit qu'elle avait demandé aux canards de venir et qu'ils étaient venus. Voilà voilà. » Rachel fit les yeux ronds face à la révélation de Santana, alors Brittany aussi avait quelque chose d'étrange, et Santana la croyait donc ça devait être vrai.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve Noah pour lui parler.

« Ecoutes Santana, merci de m'avoir fait confiance, ça me touche énormément et je te remercie de l'effort que tu as fait pour me parler normalement bien que j'imagine la tentation de m'insulter et/ou de me frapper a été intense, mais sache que je reviendrais bientôt vers toi pour parler de tout ça, il faut juste que je trouve Noah, d'ailleurs tu ne l'as pas vu ? » Santana était à deux doigts de se taper la tête contre m'herbe tellement elle avait eu du mal à supporter la tirade de la brunette, elle acquiesça rapidement et partit rapidement en marmonnant des prières en espagnol, se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter un tel châtiment.

Un sourire vint se loger sur son visage quand elle vit une chevelure blonde au loin et il se fana aussi vite quand elle vit que cette chevelure était à côté d'un fauteuil roulant.

Elle sentit une rage et une jalousie sans nom l'envahir et un grognement sortit de sa gorge.

« Wow. » Elle s'arrêta net et se toucha la gorge, c'était un vrai grognement, pas un comme elle avait l'habitude de faire quand elle était énervée. Ca y'est, les trucs bizarres commençaient à lui arriver aussi, elle le sentait, son troisième œil mexicain ne lui mentait jamais.

Regardant dans la direction de Brittany et Artie, elle fit une grimace de dégout avant de bifurquer et d'aller voir Sam et Finn qui discutaient un peu plus loin, elle avait besoin d'une séance de défoulage et qui mieux que sa baleine et sa bouche de mérou préférées pour balancer toute sa verve légendaire. C'est donc avec un sourire carnassier qu'elle se posa à côté d'eux.

xxx

Rachel trouva enfin Puck après une dizaine de minutes de recherches intensives. Elle avait entendu des bruits de craquements et elle assistait maintenant à un spectacle des plus étonnants.

Puck était en train de foncer dans un arbre, encore et encore, mais une fois sur deux, il ne touchait pas l'arbre et semblait repousser par une force invisible. Les autres fois, il se prenait le tronc en pleine face et reculer en jurant de tous les noms.

Rachel ne savait pas trop quoi faire, au moins, elle était sûre que c'était bien à lui qu'elle voulait parler, ses intuitions étaient bonnes, mais elle ne voulait pas le voir se braquer si elle l'interrompait pendant son étrange entrainement.

Elle hésita à faire demi-tour quand elle entendit la voix du jeune homme.

« Restes Rach', je voulais te parler. » Le ton sérieux de son ami l'inquiéta, il était loin du ton de séducteur qu'il utilisait d'habitude, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle s'assit dans l'herbe, attendant que Puck la rejoigne. Ce qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard après s'être épousseter ses vêtements.

« Bon, je ne suis pas le gars le plus intelligent du groupe mais j'ai remarqué que quelque chose allait de travers depuis cette foutue excursion et je sais que toi aussi, donc j'aimerais qu'on en parle tous les deux avant d'en parler aux autres. Commença Puck.

- C'est quoi le tien ? Demanda Rachel.

- Le mien ?

- Ton 'pouvoir' ? » C'était la première fois depuis que tout était arrivée qu'elle s'autorisait à dire ce mot, à le penser, après tout, ils avaient quoi d'autres ? Il fallait se faire une raison, quoiqu'il se fût passé, ils avaient des capacités surnaturelles en plus et Rachel appelait ça des pouvoirs.

« Ca fait très super-héros. Ricana Puck retrouvant son air espiègle pendant un instant.

- Noah ! Expliques moi pourquoi tu fonçais dans ce pauvre arbre.

- En fait, hier, Quinn a essayé de me frapper et je ne sentais rien… Je crois que j'arrive à créer un genre de champ de force, tu comprends ? » Rachel se concentra et visualisa la scène qu'elle avait vu quelques minutes auparavant, Noah ne touchait pas l'arbre, il était bloqué par une force invisible, son champ de force donc.

« C'est étrange, mais oui je comprends.

- Et toi, t'entends nos voix hein ? » C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question mais Rachel hocha positivement la tête quand même.

« Et tu contrôles ou… ? Questionna-t-il.

- Non c'est complètement aléatoire ! Tu penses que je pourrais le contrôler ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu contrôles bien ta voix, pourquoi pas ta tête ? » Rachel acquiesça de nouveau, c'est vrai que vu comme ça, c'était parfaitement logique et au vu du sourire qui était apparu sur le visage de Noah, elle savait qu'il avait une idée.

« Ça te dit on se fait des petits entrainements ? J'ai besoin de toi aussi pour m'entrainer moi, car l'arbre, ça fait légèrement mal. » Il avait fini sa phrase sur une petite moue et Rachel éclata de rire. Pour se venger il se jeta sur elle et entreprit de la chatouiller jusqu'à qu'elle demande pitié.

« Aller mon bébé juif, demande pardon au grand Puckerman !

- Jamais Noah ! Plutôt mourir ! » Elle avait réussi à articuler cette phrase avant que les assauts ne reprennent de plus belle. Elle était sur le point d'abandonner quand son ami s'arrêta brusquement.

« Noah ? Dit-elle, intriguée.

- Oh désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je m'en vais. Fit une voix derrière Rachel.

- Tu ne nous dérange pas Quinny, tu cherches quelqu'un ? S'enquit Puck.

- Non non ! Je vous laisse. » Sans attendre, elle repartit dans l'autre sens et Puck soupira grandement.

« T'as pas vu dans sa tête pourquoi elle fuit à chaque fois que quelque chose à l'air de la contrarier ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce qu'il la contrarie à ce point ?

- Non, malheureusement.

- On va s'entraîner alors et tu pourras percer le mystère Fabray !

- Tu veux vraiment que je lise dans sa tête ? Mais ça ne se fait pas voyons ! Surtout Quinn, elle est tellement secrète ! S'exclama la brunette, paniquée à l'idée de rentrer dans la tête de sa meilleure ennemie.

- Mais raison de plus Rach', elle ne dira jamais rien ! Et il faut pourtant qu'on l'aide, on s'inquiète tous pour elle mais tu la connais aussi, elle ne se confie pas. » Rachel remarqua que Puck était vraiment inquiet et elle s'en voulait, elle se trouva soudainement égoïste, si elle ne voulait pas rentrer dans la tête à Quinn, c'était essentiellement par peur de voir toute la haine de la blonde à son égard.

« Okay, si j'arrive à contrôler mon pouvoir, on aidera Quinn. » Il lui décrocha son plus beau sourire et elle sourit à son tour, faire sourire Noah était devenu une de ses priorités depuis le début de l'été. Puis elle se rappela de sa conversation avec Santana.

« Noah, on peut ajouter deux personnes à nos entraînements ? » Puck accepta, s'attendant à ce que ça soit Finn, Kurt, Mercedes ou même Tina, mais il ne s'attendait, mais alors pas du tout à ce que Rachel lui dise : « Santana et Brittany. »

Xxx

Cette quatrième soirée arriva rapidement.

« Vous vous rendez compte, dans deux jours, on reprend la route, ça craint ! Se plaignit Sam.

- Ça passe vite quand même le temps. Commenta Artie.

- C'est les dramas qui accélèrent le temps. Ajouta Mercedes

- Bon ils sont où Finn et Mike avec les pizzas là ? J'ai la dalle moi. Râla Santana.

- C'est Finn qui conduit je crois… Expliqua Kurt.

- Ça explique tout, on aura nos pizzas pour le petit dej' ! S'exclama la latina.

- Mais non, ils vont arriver. Fit Blaine.

- Toi le Warbler, on ne t'a pas sonné. » Coupa sèchement Puck. Il haussa les épaules devant le regard tendu de Kurt et fit mine de rien devant les mines étonnées de ses amis.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait bon sang ? S'énerva Blaine. Toi et Finn n'arrêtaient pas de me balancer des vacheries et vous m'avez pratiquement noyé avant-hier ! » Kurt essaya de mettre une main rassurante sur la cuisse de Blaine mais ce dernier se leva pour faire face à Puck qui se leva à son tour.

« On a juste vu ton petit jeu Warbler. » Il avait craché le dernier mot, ils se faisaient maintenant face, une tension palpable flottait et personne n'osait parler de peur de faire éclater une bagarre.

« Quel petit jeu ? J'essaye juste de passer des vacances agréables avec mon petit ami et ses amis ! Moi qui pensait que vous étiez ouvert et tolérant !

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Fit Puck.

- C'est le fait que je sois gay qui te gêne ?

- Sérieusement ? » Puck éclata d'un rire froid. « Kurt est mon ami et tu penses que je suis homophobe ? T'es vraiment con toi.

- Expliques moi alors, Ô grand Noah Puckerman.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de balancer tes secrets. Sache juste que moi et Finn, on sait. » Blaine devint pâle tout à coup et il allait se jeter sur le juif quand les bras de Kurt se resserrent sur lui.

« Tu te jettes sur lui, c'est fini entre nous. » La menace murmurait dans son oreille l'avait calmé et il s'était rassis sous le regard curieux de toute la tablée et sous celui froid de Puck.

La pluie commença à tomber, d'abord fine avant de finir en averse. Ils rentrèrent précipitamment dans un bungalow, laissant les tables, trop encombrante dehors.

C'est à ce moment-là que Mike et Finn revinrent en rigolant, pas encore conscient de l'atmosphère lourde dans laquelle ils arrivaient.

« Désolé pour le retard, y'a eu une bagarre devant la pizzeria ! Deux gosses immatures qui se sont disputés. S'excusa Mike.

- Vous avez l'air content de nous revoir. Constata Finn devant le manque de réaction.

- Laisses tomber Willy, ton meilleur pote et ton beauf se sont donnés en spectacle comme les deux abrutis de la pizzéria ! Bon, on mange, j'ai faim moi ! » Santana avait dit ça sur le ton de la conversation et elle ignora les regards méchants sur elle, elle attrapa un bout de pizza et croqua énergiquement dedans.

Le repas se passa dans un silence relativement inconfortable, entrecoupés par quelques tentatives vaines de conversations.

Kurt et Blaine partirent rapidement, ainsi que Puck et Rachel. Finn tenta de suivre son meilleur ami et sa petite amie mais les deux juifs ne semblaient pas du même avis.

« Désolé Finn, mais avec Noah, on a un truc à régler…

- Mais Rach, Puck, depuis quand vous avez des secrets sans moi ? Geignit Finn, regardant ses chaussures, vexé d'être mis à l'écart.

- Depuis que toi et Puck en avez sans moi. » Coupa sèchement Rachel, mais devant la mine déconfite de son petit ami, elle s'approcha et l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres. « A tout à l'heure Finn. » Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et ils partirent rapidement. Finn fut tenté de les suivre, mais tout le Glee-Club le fixait alors il décida de se rasseoir et reprit une part de pizza en réfléchissant.

Santana allait lancer une remarque moqueuse quand son portable vibra dans sa poche.

[Rdv à côté du lac, on vous attend toi et Brittany.]

Elle s'étonna de ce sms de Rachel, surtout pourquoi Puck aussi ? Elle montra discrètement le sms à Brittany et lui demanda du regard si elle voulait y aller. Brittany acquiesça silencieusement, c'est ce qui était pratique entre elles deux, d'un seul regard, elles se comprenaient.

Santana se leva donc et tendit instinctivement la main à la blonde. Cette dernière lui fit un grand sourire avant de prendre la main tendue et de lever à son tour, gardant la main de la brune dans la sienne. Santana, gênée, sortit néanmoins du bungalow avec la main de son amie toujours dans la sienne, lançant un regard menaçant à Artie en sortant.

_Pour cette après-midi_ pensa-telle.

Xxx

Quinn somnolait dans son lit quand elle vit une tête blonde apparaître dans la chambre.

« Coucou, on va jouer aux cartes, tu veux ? Si je me rappelle tu bien, tu es la reine du poker. » Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de Quinn à la remarque de Sam. Il entra et se posa au bout du lit, il se triturait les mains et remettait en place ses cheveux, signe de sa nervosité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sam ?

- Tu, on, euh… On est toujours amis ?

- Pourquoi tout le monde veut être on ami ? » Elle soupira avant de contempler le plafond.

« Je crois que tu es une des seules qui s'en plaint…

- Pourquoi cette question sinon ?

- Je ne sais pas, vu que tu ne m'as pas répondu cet été, à aucun de mes sms. » Sam n'osait pas croiser le regard de Quinn, ce regard qu'il aimait tant pourtant, c'était la première chose qui l'avait attiré chez Quinn, ses magnifiques yeux noisettes et il était définitivement tombée amoureuse d'elle la première fois qu'il l'avait vu sourire.

« J'avais besoin d'être seule. » Il fut surpris d'avoir eu une réponse, bon ce n'était pas des excuses, mais elle lui répondait.

« Pour..

- Non ne me demandes pas pourquoi, tu sais très bien que je ne te répondrais pas Sam.

- Quinn… Il faut vraiment que tu laisses tomber tes barrières, nous tenons à toi, nous voulons t'aider. Surtout moi, tu seras toujours importante pour moi Quinn, on n'oublie jamais son premier amour. » Sur ces derniers mots, il laissa le paquet de cartes sur le lit et sortit de la pièce, il s'arrêta à la limite de la pièce et se retourna pour croiser ce regard qu'il avait évité pendant toute leur conversation.

Il lui fit un sourire, un franc, mais triste aussi et quitta la pièce.

Quinn laissa son regard traînait sur le jeu de carte devant elle.

Pourquoi ils étaient tous aussi gentils ? Pourquoi ils voulaient absolument tous l'aider ? Pourquoi il ne pouvait tout simplement pas la détester ? Tout serait tellement plus simple s'ils la détestaient, elle n'aurait pu à faire semblant, elle aurait enfin la raison qu'elle cherchait pour s'éloigner d'eux une bonne fois pour toute.

Elle se sentait tellement faible quand il s'agissait du Glee-Club, elle avait essayé de les quitter bon nombre de fois et elle finissait toujours par y revenir, comme tout le monde. Même Santana s'était attachée à ce stupide club, c'était peine perdue. Pourtant Quinn n'abandonnerait pas, elle ne retournerait pas au Glee-Club à la rentrée, il le fallait, pour le bien de tout le monde.

Il fallait qu'elle arrête de craquer devant le sourire contrit de Sam, devant la mine de chiot de Finn, devant les yeux brillants de Puck, devant le regard perdu de Santana, devant le sourire sincère de Brittany, devant les yeux d'admiration de Rachel et celui compatissant de Mike. Même Mercedes et Kurt pourraient la faire craquer, elle s'était attachée à eux et elle leur devait beaucoup, elle le savait. Mais elle était lâche, elle l'avait toujours été, alors il faudrait qu'elle le soit encore.

Après tout, ce n'était pas qu'elle, qu'elle protégeait.

« Quinn ? On t'attend ! S'exclama la voix autoritaire de Mercedes.

- Sam a déjà parié sur ta victoire ! Et je veux lui prouver le contraire ! Cria Artie à son tour.

- Ou alors tu as peur de te mesurer à nous ? » Quinn sourit à la dernière réplique de Mike et se leva de sa chambre, ses résolutions pouvaient au moins attendre la fin des vacances.

« Je vais vous mettre une de ses pâtés, vous allez rien comprendre ! » Elle arriva dans la pièce sous les acclamations de ses amis.

Xxx

Pendant ce temps, Santana et Brittany allaient rejoindre Puck et Rachel. Elles avaient entendu sur leurs chemins Kurt et Blaine se disputaient.

« Tu penses qu'ils vont se séparer ? Ce serait dommage, ils sont un si beau couple de licornes. Fit Brittany.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Britt', tu sais, la plupart des couples se disputent, c'est quelque chose de normal. Essaya de rassurer Santana.

- Alors pourquoi Mike et Tina ne se disputent pas ? Ils sont amoureux pourtant, ça se voit !

- J'en sais rien, parce qu'ils font du yoga ?

- Ah peut-être. » Elles continuèrent leurs chemins en silence, Santana vit Brittany qui tremblait légèrement, elle posa alors un bras autour de sa taille et la rapprocha d'elle, Brittany s'arrêta alors et décida de faire un câlin à la latina.

Santana soupira de contentement en sentant le corps de la blonde contre le sien et c'est à regret qu'elle se sépara d'elle, restant néanmoins le bras autour de sa taille pour aller voir les deux amis qui les attendaient un peu plus loin.

_So hooooot ! Quand je pense qu'elles n'ont jamais voulu faire de plan à 3, peut-être que maintenant…  
_

Rachel soupira.

« Noah, aucune remarque. S'il te plait. » Il se retourna vers Rachel avec incompréhension quand son visage s'éclaira et qu'il devint ensuite tout cramoisi.

« Désolé, je ne contrôle pas. » S'excusa Rachel en se retenant de rire devant la gêne de son ami. Il haussa les épaules et se secoua la tête en essayant de penser à autre chose.

« Bon vous voulez quoi les hébreux ?

- Santana, tu te rappelles notre conversation de cet après-midi, et bien j'ai eu à peu près la même avec Noah.

- Oui je me rappelle cette torture horrible. Et donc ? Railla la latina.

- Donc, on va faire un camp d'entraînement pour apprendre à contrôler nos pouvoirs ! » Puck semblait tout excité par son idée. Santana le fixa les yeux ronds, des pouvoirs ? Carrément ?

« Euh ? Des pouvoirs ? Genre Harry Potter ? Demanda-t-elle, sceptique.

- Oui ! On a des pouvoirs ! D'ailleurs moi, je fais des champs de force, Rach lit les pensées, et vous c'est quoi ? » Au vu de la tête de Brittany et Santana, Puckerman se demanda si Rachel et Santana avaient bien eu la même conversation qu'eux. Il en doutait grandement.

« Moi je crois que je suis en contact avec les animaux. Affirma Brittany après le premier choc passé.

- Et toi Sanny alors ?

- Puck, tu ne m'appelles pas comme ça, et moi, je n'ai rien okay ? Je n'ai pas d'étrange capacité comme vous, ce que j'ai du mal à croire quand même, une petite démonstration ? » Puck hocha la tête et d'un signe de tête, il leur demanda de le suivre dans la forêt, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Après une petite marche d'une dizaine de minute, ils arrivèrent à la clairière que Puck avait découverte avec Mike, Sam et Quinn plus tôt dans la journée, il trouva que c'était l'endroit parfait pour leur réunion.

« Rach, je vais avoir besoin de toi. » Il lui tendit un bout de bois.

« Mais t'es cinglé Noah ! Je ne vais pas te frapper avec ce bout de bois ! Rappelles toi ton champ de force ne fonctionne pas tout le temps, imagines je te fais mal ou encore... » Santana attrapa le bâton sans plus de cérémonie et le balança dans la tête à Puck.

« Aïe ! Putain Santana ! » Puck se tenait la tête là où Santana l'avait frappé. Elle le regardait avec un sourire narquois.

« Bah alors, il est où ton champ de force ? Ricana-t-elle.

- Sanny, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Fit Brittany, l'air préoccupée.

- Il voulait qu'on le frappe, je lui ai juste rendu service ! Tu veux que je recommence ? » Puck lança un regard noir à Santana et se plaça devant elle, il prit une grande inspiration et lui fit un sourire.

« Fais-toi plaisir J-Lopez ! » Santana leva un sourcil surpris face à la provocation de son ami et rebalança son bâton en visant dans le ventre cette fois ci, mais elle se cogna contre le vide et tomba sur les fesses sous le regard moqueur de Rachel et Puck, tandis que Brittany s'était accroupie à côté d'elle et lui demandait si ça allait.

« Pas mal Puckerman, pas mal du tout, tu m'as convaincu ! Je veux bien rester, mais à une seule et unique condition ! Fit Santana en se relevant.

- Laquelle ? Questionna Puck, curieux.

- C'est moi qui t'entraînes ! J'aime trop te frapper dessus ! » Ils rigolèrent un moment avant que le garçon n'accepte. Sachant que Santana était la seule à ne pas trop savoir quel pouvoir elle avait, elle s'entraînait dans un coin avec Puck, pendant ce temps, Brittany et Rachel étaient assise l'une en face de l'autre. Rachel essayait de lire les pensées de Brittany, sans grande réussite.

« Alors, euh, tu penses à du chocolat ? Fit Rachel, incertaine.

- Non, je pensais à un Ananas recouvert de sardine. Se moqua Brittany.

- Ah j'étais assez loin. Je n'y arriverais jamais. » Rachel avait mis sa tête dans ses mains et soupirait, las. Elle sentit les bras de Brittany sur ses épaules et elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard perçant de la blonde.

« Tu vas y arriver Rach', c'est normal qu'au début ça soit dur, demandes à Puck ! » Rachel tourna la tête et ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant le garçon se tordre de douleur devant un coup particulièrement bien placé de la latina qui souriait fièrement.

« Tu vois, et pourtant, lui, tu ne doutes pas qu'il va y arriver nan ? Reprit Brittany avec un sourire.

- Tu as raison Britt', merci. On recommence ! » Brittany se concentra et Rachel essaya une fois encore de se focaliser sur la blonde, elle s'accrocha aux yeux bleus en face d'elle et tenta de toute ses forces de lire ses pensées, de rentrer dans sa tête.

_Courage Rach', tu vas y arriver, je le sais. Oh mon dieu ce que Santana est sexy quand elle s'énerve sur Puck ! J'espère que Tubb ne fait pas trop de bêtise à la maison.  
_

Rachel se détendit alors et s'allongea dans l'herbe avec un sourire.

« J'ai réussi Brittany !

- Je pensais à quoi ? Demanda Brittany, curieuse.

- A moi, à Santana et à ton chat ! Et surtout au fait que tu trouvais Santana sexy. » Rachel se releva et se retrouva face à une Brittany rougissante, fait assez rare et elle ne put que sourire devant ce spectacle.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Britt', je garderais tes pensées pour moi ! Et qui n'a jamais trouvé Santana Lopez sexy ?

- Même toi ? S'étonna Brittany.

- Evidemment, même Kurt et Blaine je suis sûre. » Brittany fronça les sourcils pendant un moment, semblant dans un débat intérieur avant qu'elle ne se reconcentre sur la petite diva en face d'elle.

« Tu entends ?

- Non entendre quoi ? » Rachel tendit l'oreille mais elle n'entendait rien d'autre que les cris de Puck ou le rire de Santana. Elle vit Brittany se lever précipitamment et qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Lançant un regard vers ses deux amis qui s'entrainaient toujours, elle décida de suivre la grande blonde.

« Brit, tu vas où ?

- Il a besoin de moi, il est seul et il a peur ! » Brittany semblait vraiment inquiète et cela inquiéta aussi Rachel qui se demandait ce qu'il se passait, elle essaya de se concentrer pour voir dans la tête de son amie mais cela échoua lamentablement.

Elle essayait donc de la suivre, car Brittany avait de grandes jambes et elle marchait vite contrairement à Rachel qui était obligée de faire de petites foulées pour suivre.

« Brit, qui ? Tenta-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

- Je ne sais pas, on se rapproche ! Là ! » Un éclair de joie apparut dans les yeux bleus de Brittany et elle se mit à courir ignorant le soupir de Rachel qui lui emboita le pas.  
Brittany s'arrêta brusquement et Rachel manqua de lui foncer dedans et elle remercia intérieurement sa jeunesse et ses réflexes. Elle observa avec curiosité la blonde qui s'était maintenant accroupie et qui semblait murmurer dans le vide.

L'obscurité de la soirée et celle des arbres n'aidaient pas la brunette à voir et ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle vit enfin à qui Brittany parlait.

C'était un oisillon, elle l'avait pris dans le creux de sa main et elle lui répéter des paroles rassurantes. Rachel s'accroupie à son tour et regarda de plus près, l'oisillon semblait calme et serein, comme s'il percevait les paroles de la blonde, comme s'il avait confiance en elle.

« Il va bien ? Demanda Rachel, doucement.

- Il a eu une grosse frayeur, apparemment son nid a été détruit, tu peux regarder autour voir si sa famille est encore dans le coin, je vais l'examiner pour voir s'il n'est pas trop blessé. » Rachel hocha la tête et s'écarta, tendant l'oreille dans l'espoir d'entendre une petite famille d'oiseau. Elle fit rapidement un tour et entendit un craquement à sa gauche, elle écarta une branche qui lui gênée la vue et assista à un triste spectacle.

Elle revint vers Brittany la mine triste.

« Ils sont mort… Je les ai trouvé plus loin, à moitié mangé. » Brittany acquiesça, les yeux brillants et entreprit d'enlever son tee-shirt, elle mit l'oiseau dedans délicatement.

« On va retrouver San' et Puck ? Vas falloir qu'on aille acheter de la nourriture pour notre petit protégé, tu veux lui donner un nom ?

- Euh, je ne sais pas encore, je peux réfléchir un peu ?

- Bien sûre ! » Ils retrouvèrent donc Santana et Puck qui s'inquiétaient et après une tirade de la latina, ils racontèrent leur aventure et montrèrent l'oisillon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est moche ce piaf ! Il a la même tronche que Puck au réveil ! Se moqua Santana.

- Mais !

- Noah Junior ! » Les trois adolescents se retournèrent vers Rachel qui venait de s'exclamer tout haut.

« Brittany me demandait un nom, on a qu'à l'appeler Noah Junior, il a la même petite crête ! » Brittany accepta, trouvant cette idée géniale, seul Puck semblait moins emballé, vexé qu'on puisse le comparé à un piaf déplumé.

Ils rentrèrent en riant au campement, cette soirée les avait rapproché.

Ils n'avaient pas remarqué que quelqu'un les avait observé tout au long de la soirée.

* * *

**Voilà ! On rentre dans le sérieux avec le début des pouvoirs et des indices sur de nouveaux pouvoirs !**

**Vous avez aimé ? Vous l'avez trouvé nul ? Vous avez deviné qui était le mystérieux observateur (ou observatrice) ? Vous êtes déjà fan de Puck Junior ? REVIEWS ! **


End file.
